What She Doesn't Know Won't Kill Her, Or Will It?
by tki143
Summary: Things aren't what they seem in the aftermath of the shooting in the season two closer.
1. Chapter 1

Yes this is a Rizzoli and Isles story, no I do not own Rizzoli and Isles (don't I wish), they belong to TNT and Tess. So now that we got the legal issues out of the way I hope you enjoy the story.

**The story got a little longer than I had anticipated, hope it doesn't bore you.**

**What She Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her…Or Will It?**

**Chapter 1**

They were all standing behind the wall as Maura talked to Kevin Flynn the firefighter who had set the fire then tried to kill Maura and her mother. Jane was seething that this jerk was willing to kill to prove to the city that they needed more firefighters. Everyone knew it but it just wasn't in the budget, hell they were cutting cops from the force too. When he pulled the gun on Maura Jane moved instinctively and yelled for Dean not to shoot but he did anyway. Doyle raised the gun again and Jane fired and hit him in the left side. They all watched as Doyle staggered backwards and fell through the flimsy railing and hit the floor below. Maura ran to him with Jane following close behind.

Jane was surprised by Maura's reaction and the venom in her words. "Don't touch him! No I mean it! Don't you dare touch him." The look in her eyes said it all. She blamed Jane for Doyle being shot. Jane wasn't sure she wasn't right. At that moment Maura hated her. She stood and staggered away from Maura.

She walked by Frost and stumbled at the doorway. Frost ran to her side. Jane brushed his hand away. "I'm fine, go help Maura. See if Doyle is going to make it. Check on Dean too ok? I can't do it right now." She staggered out to the sidewalk in front of the building, then leaned against the building and lowered herself to the ground.

This was how Frankie found her when he and Korsak came running around the corner. "Jane, you ok?" The concern evident in his voice. Korsak looked down at her trying to decide whether to stay with Jane or go inside. Jane gestured for him to go inside so he left.

Jane looked up at Frankie with vacant eyes. "I think Doyle shot me. Tell Maura I'm sorry ok?" She looked to her left as they wheeled the gurney out of the building to the waiting ambulance. Maura walked beside the gurney and took one glance at Jane and Frankie then climbed into the ambulance without a backward glance. "I had to shoot him." She said as she watched the ambulance pull away.

It was then that Frankie saw the blood in Jane's hair. "Jane where are you hit?" He reached up to see if he could find the source of the blood. He moved her hair out of the way and immediately felt the stickiness on his hand. "Korsak!" Frankie screamed for Jane's ex-partner. "We need another ambulance, Jane's been hit. Come Jane hang in there. You're going to be fine. We're going to get you to the hospital."

Jane reached up and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Do not tell Maura about this. Nobody tells Maura. Promise me you will not tell her and make sure no one else does either. She blames me so she doesn't need anything else on her plate right now. Both her mother and father are in the hospital I think that's enough. Promise me you will make sure no one tells her." She said it almost desperately.

Frankie felt her hand slipping from his shirt so he grabbed it with both of his and looked Jane in the eyes. "I promise and I will make sure Ma doesn't either." He watched as Jane's eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out. "Come on Jane don't you dare give up on me." The ambulance arrived and they loaded Jane onto the gurney and took her away. Frankie turned to Frost. "How come she was out here by herself? Why did you let her sit out here bleeding?"

"She said she was fine, there was no outward sign of an injury and we had three people shot in there." He pointed to the building. "Two were dead and one is on his way to the hospital. Agent Dean is dead, so I was kind of busy. I hate that I didn't check her better myself, I should have known but she told me to help Maura and check on Dean. What was I supposed to do Frankie?"

"Stay with your partner." He said as he turned to leave and head to the precinct to pick up his mother before she heard about it through the grapevine. When he walked into the diner his mother looked up and smiled but the smile disappeared when she saw the look on Frankie's face.

"No! Do not tell me. I don't want to hear it." Angela screamed.

Frankie walked over and led her to one of the tables. "Ma she's alive. She was conscious until just before they loaded her into the ambulance. She was shot in the burned out building, you know that fire her and Maura were investigating? Let's head over to the hospital ok?"

"She's alive? Are you sure?"

Frankie smiled down at his mother. "Yeah Ma she was ok when I left her in the capable hands of the EMTs." He help her up and led her to his cruiser parked out front and sped to the hospital. When they arrived at the emergency room they were alone. Frankie wondered where Maura was, probably in her mother's room. He walked to the nurse's station. "My name is Frankie Rizzoli and I'm here because my sister, Detective Jane Rizzoli was brought in with a head wound. Can you tell us how she's doing?"

The nurse came from behind the station and took Frankie's arm. "Let's go to one of the private rooms."

"Oh that can't mean anything good." Angela said from behind Frankie.

"Come on Ma let's go hear what she has to say. Now give her a break she's just the messenger." Frankie took her hand and pulled her along with him.

The nurse led them to a private room and motioned for them to sit. "At first it looked like it could be a glancing blow but then the doctor looked at the x-rays and they showed that the bullet is still lodged in the brain cavity. The doctor felt it was imperative to get it out of there immediately so she's on her way to surgery now to remove it. You can stay in here if you'd like. Is there anyone else that you want me to send in here.

Angela turned to Frankie. "Where's Maura?"

"It was Patrick Doyle that shot Jane and it looks like Jane was the one that shot him. I'm not sure of anything more than that but Jane told me to make sure that no one tells Maura so we have to respect her wishes." Frankie then turned back to the nurse. "Detective Sergeant Korsak and Detective Frost may show up and I'll call my brother Tommy so it would probably just be the three of them. Oh and maybe the rest of the Boston police force." He smiled slyly up at her.

"Do you think we should call your father?" Angela asked as if the idea alone was repugnant.

"Let's wait and see what happens first." They sat back to wait.

About 20 minutes later Frost entered the room and pulled up a chair. "Mrs. Rizzoli I am so sorry about this. I should have been there for her but I wasn't and I'm sorry."

"What the hell happened in that building Frost? How is it that 4 people got shot?" Frankie did not hide his anger towards Frost.

Frost turned to him. "I don't blame you for being angry Frankie but you weren't in there. You know how things can happen in a split second and that's what happened today. Maura went in by herself to confront Flynn and when he pulled a gun on Maura Doyle shows up defending his own. We weren't expecting that then Dean shoots Doyle. Then he swung the gun towards us and that's when Jane shot. Maura chose Doyle over Jane, she yelled at Jane to not touch Doyle and the look in her eyes said she blamed Jane for everything. Jane just turned and walked out of the building. She looked like she had lost her best friend, which I guess is the truth."

"So you're saying Maura's biological father was the one who shot Jane and Maura took the side of a murderer over that of her best friend?" Angela could hardly believe that would happen.

"That's the way it looked and that's what Jane believes. But she still told us to take care of Maura and like I said she showed no outward sign of injuries. She walked out of the building and I thought she just needed time to deal with what had just happened. I had three other people to deal with, two of which turned out to be dead and the other one was responsible for those deaths. Doyle is in surgery but will be transferred to the prison ward as soon as he is stable enough. He's not getting away this time."

"I still can't believe Maura blames Jane." Angela had a confused look on her face. "Maybe if she knew her father shot Jane she would look at things differently."

"Ma you can't! I told Jane I would make sure everyone, especially you, didn't say anything to Maura. I know how hard it will be for you to do that but it's what Jane wants and we have to honor that."

"But Maura is like my own daughter. How can I turn my back on her?"

"Because your real daughter wants it that way."

"Ma, Maura has both a mother and a father fighting for their lives, do you want to be the one to add more for her to worry about? We can tell her when Jane's out of trouble and deal with the fallout then ok?"

"Ok I will do my best." She looked up as Korsak entered the room, he hurried over and took a seat next to Angela. "Vince how could this happen?"

"If Dean hadn't followed Jane to the building I'm sure the rest of us could have dealt with what happened. Dean jumped the gun and shot Doyle, then Doyle shot him and I think at that point he felt cornered and wasn't sure what the rest of us were going to do. Jane, Frost and I have had a few dealings with Doyle, things you don't want to know about but I don't think we would have shot him if it had just been the three of us. Dean wanted Doyle and he used Jane to get to him and it got him killed. What have they told you about Jane?"

"She's in surgery, the bullet is lodged in her brain cavity and once they take it out they'll let us know what will happen after that. I guess we just sit and wait." Hour hours later they were still sitting and waiting.

Each had taken their turn going to the nurse's station bugging them for an update which of course they couldn't give them.

About 20 minutes later the trauma nurse came into the room and all eyes turned to her and they listened with rapt attention. "She's still in surgery. The bullet nicked an artery and blood has been gathering between the brain and the brain cavity and it's putting pressure on her brain. They are installing a shunt to drain the blood but they are still trying to find the bleeder to stop the bleeding. I'll try to keep you updated when I can. She strong and we haven't encountered any other problems so it looks good so far."

"Thank you for coming and letting us know. I really appreciate it."

"With all those cops wandering around outside this room I have a feeling someone would come crashing into the OR if I didn't keep you updated. I'm sorry it's taken so long but I wanted to wait until we had something." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small plastic jar. "Here's the bullet."

Korsak reached up and took it from her hand. "Thank you, this will come in handy." Korsak left the room and grabbed the first cop who passed by. He pulled a sheet of paper from his notebook and signed it as having received the bullet then had the officer sign it. "Now take this to the lab and have them compare this to the bullets from Flynn and Dean. Make sure they sign for it to maintain the chain of custody. I don't want to screw this up." He returned back to the room. "This way we can prove it was Doyle's gun that did most of the damage. We can put him away for life if they match."

"How do you think that will affect Maura?" Frankie asked the questions they were all wondering about. "Until today I thought she would be happy to have him put away but maybe blood is thicker than water." The anger and disbelief came through in his voice.

"I still can't believe she turned her back on Jane." Angela said dejectedly.

"Believe it Ma. I was sitting with Jane right outside the door when they brought her dad out and she didn't even stop to see if Jane was ok when she looked at us. She turned and climbed into the ambulance. The look on Jane's face broke my heart."

"I'm going to see if I can get an update." Korsak hurried out of the room.

"He hates to see Jane hurting." Frankie went and sat next to his mother. "He feels helpless and deep down he's a softie. At least when it comes to Jane and it worse when he can't do anything about it. He's like you, she's your baby but you can't help her get through this part of it. She's on her own, she has to want to fight." One thing he kept to himself was if Jane thought she'd lost Maura will she want to fight or will she just give up? He knew how she felt about Maura, even if she wouldn't admit it to herself, he could see it in her eyes. He was afraid she wasn't going to want to fight, he'd seen the look of hopelessness in her eyes when Maura ignored her and it scared him almost as much as finding the blood on her head.

The other cops brought in some food and they had to force Angela to eat something by telling her she was going to need her strength to force Jane to fight when she comes out of surgery. She ate and even took a nap. About two hours later the door was opened by a man they assumed was the surgeon. "My name is Doctor Cutter and I'm a neurosurgeon and I performed the surgery on Jane." He looked around the room pointedly at Korsak and Frost. "Is it ok if I speak freely in front of them?" At Angela's nod he continued. "Half way through the surgery Jane slipped into a coma and we put her on a ventilator after the surgery."

"Oh my god do I need to call in our priest or anything?" Angela finally let the tears fall that she had been keeping in all day. "Why is that machine breathing for her?"

The doctor actually smiled. "The Medulla Oblongatais the portion of the brain that controlsthe breathing and it was compromised due to the blood build up and she's having a few problems breathing on her own but that will be ok once the blood is drained. I don't think it will be necessary to contact your priest right now but if it will make you feel better then by all means do it. We did a CAT scan and that's when we discovered the bleeding around the brain as the nurse already told you and it was putting pressure on her brain we are hoping once that blood drains through the shunt the pressure will be relieved and she'll wake up. It may take awhile for the draining to be complete so we can't predict when she will wake up. She'll be in recovery for about a half an hour then she'll be moved to the ICU. I'll have someone let you know when she's been moved and you can visit. I'm going to leave it up to you to tell the guys in the hall that they should go home because they can't visit her in the ICU." He smiled as he turned to leave.

"You know it won't do any good right?" Angela smiled up at him.

"I'm sure as the mother of a cop you know how to handle them."

"The mother of two cops and I know they'll listen to me so I'll have a go at them. But there's still no guarantee they'll leave."

"I'll talk to you later when I come in to check on Jane. We'll do another CAT scan tomorrow to check on the bleeding and hopefully there will be improvement. So I'll see you tomorrow. Feel free to have the nurse page me if you feel the need ok?"

"Thank you Doctor." Frankie stood up to shake his hand. Frankie turned back to Angela. "Ma I think it's time to call Pops."

"Yeah, I think it's time. Did you call Tommy?" Frankie nodded. "I wonder where he is."

"Probably working on some get rich quick scheme. He's always trying to find a way to avoid having to get a real job."

"Now is not the time to discuss this Frankie. You and Jane only see the bad side. He's got a good side too." She turned away and effective cut off anything Frankie could say. Jane was moved to the ICU later and Angela and Frankie entered the room warily. Angela's knees almost gave out from under her when she saw all of the machines Jane was hooked up to. Frankie caught her and helped her into the chair next to the bed. "She looks so…" That's all she was able to say before she started crying. She laid her head down on the bed beside Jane and cried. She looked up at Korsak and Frost and they both looked as bad as Angela felt. "Why don't you two go home and get some rest and come back tomorrow?"

"I'm staying right here." Korsak said as he settled into the chair he have confiscated from another room. As he was talking his phone rang and he held up a finger towards Angela. "I'm going to take this call out in the hallway." He listened then hung up the phone and returned to the room. "We got him! All three bullets match Doyle's gun. He killed Flynn and Dean and shot Jane. Dean's a federal agent maybe we can get this bumped up there and they can execute the son of a bitch."

Angela could never remember seeing Korsak this upset but he did think of Jane as his daughter and she could see that this has hit him hard. "Vince do you really think that's the answer?"

"Right now I do. Once I cool down I may not feel the same but right now I do." He sat back in the chair and sulked.

"Barry you're awfully quiet. What's going through your mind?" Angela thought she knew what was on his mind but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I should have been with her. If I had been I would have noticed she was hurt and got her here faster. Maybe she'd be ok if I had just followed her out of the building." He looked like he was close to tears.

Angela stood up and walked over to him and stood directly in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "She told you she was ok, how were you to know she wasn't? She was just dealt a blow by her best friend so she would have been obviously upset and if she told you to take care of Maura then that's what you should have been doing. I do not blame you for what happened to Jane, not one part of it. And I'm sure Frankie knows that too." She gave Frankie the patented Rizzoli glare.

"Hey I know how pushy Jane can be, I was just blowing off steam and you were there. I'm sorry I blamed you Frost. I know you wouldn't abandon Jane and I know you were just doing what she told you to do. It's not your fault. I know you're probably still going to blame yourself but we don't."

"Thanks, but you're right I can't help but blame myself and it's going to take time for me to deal with it so just let me deal with it in my way ok?" He said it quietly without any anger. "But I do appreciate your vote of confidence."

They all settled back until the nurse came in. "Some of you are going to have to go. I've broken every rule in the book today by letting all of you in here at the same time. So for tonight I'm going to send everyone home that isn't related by blood." She pointedly looked at Korsak and Frost. "So you two scoot and we'll see you tomorrow." She walked over and changed one of the IV's. "This is going to make her more comfortable, it's a mild pain killer. We never know how much a person in a coma can comprehend or feel so we do everything the same for them as we would for any other patient." She turned and saw that Korsak and Frost were still standing there. "I thought I told you two to go get some rest?"

"We heard you. We were waiting for you to leave so we can say good-bye. Now scoot so we can say good-bye." Korsak smiled at her.

"Checkmate, I'm out of here and I had better see the two of you leaving shortly." She turned and left the room laughing.

Korsak walked over and bent down and kissed Jane on the forehead. "Hey kiddo I'll be by tomorrow to check in on you ok?" He straightened up and looked towards Angela. "Do you need me to pick anything up for you when I come back tomorrow?"

"Not right now, if anything comes up I can send Frankie. But thank you. Go home and get some rest, maybe we can set up shifts or something so someone is always here with her. But for now we're ok." She stood up and walked around the bed and gave him a hug which he returned. Angela knew how much he cared about Jane and she wanted him to know it was ok to hurt and worry.

Frost didn't say anything as he walked up to the side of the bed and leaned down and whispered so no one else could hear him. "I'm sorry partner. I promised to always have your back and I let you down. It will not happen again. That's one promise I will not break." He rested his hand on her shoulder for a second then turned and looked at Angela. "I'll be back tomorrow." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Give him time, he'll be ok. He just has to come to terms with it in his own way. Go with him Vince, make sure he goes home, I want him rested for his turn tomorrow." Angela kissed him on the cheek, turned him around and pushed him towards the door.

"G'night Frankie, see ya tomorrow." He waved as he left the room.

Both Frankie and Angela returned to the bedside and each took one of Jane's hands. "Jane you better wake up, who else am I gonna beat at basketball?" Frankie wiped at the tears in his eyes.

Angela reached across and rested her free hand on top of Frankie's. "It's ok sweetie let it out. She's going to wake up in a while and she'll be fine. You'll see, she'll be fine." Then both looked up when someone cleared their throat at the door. "Frank, how are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm fine Angie, hi Frankie." He looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey Pop. Why don't you take my chair." Frankie stood up and left the room.

Frank watched him leave the room and knew Frankie still wasn't ready to deal with him and his mother. He turned back to his wife. "What happened?" Angela gave him the short version of the story. "Why do they have her on a ventilator?"

"Her oblong what-a-ma-call-it is being squeezed by the blood in her brain and she's having some problems breathing so they are helping her. It should be ok when the blood drains off." She pointed to the shunt. "That's what this is doing, it's draining the blood that's putting pressure on her brain. That's what's causing the coma. The doc thinks once the blood is gone she'll wake up."

"So all we can do is wait?" He asked incredulously. "They can't do anything to make it drain faster and make her wake up sooner?"

"They're doing all they can." Angela gave him a defeated look.

"Hey Ma." Tommy walked up to his mother and gave her a hug. Then he looked down at Jane for a minute before he leaned down and kissed her brow. "Hey sis, sleepin' on the job eh?" He tried to smile but it fell short. "Frankie filled me in out in the hallway. What can we do?"

"We can just be here for her and make sure someone is here at all times so she doesn't feel alone." She turned back and sat down next to Jane's bed. "Hey Janie were all here, Frankie, Tommy and your Dad. One big happy family. We're just waiting for you to wake up. We're going to be here every day until you open those big brown eyes and smirk that smartass smirk of yours."

"Angie why don't you and Frankie go home and get some rest. Tommy and I will sit with her tonight. I know you don't want to leave but you should go home and get a good night's sleep so you can be fresh tomorrow. It's bound to be a long day. If anything changes I'll call you."

"As much as I want to stay here you're right, I need to get some sleep. Frankie can you take me to Jane's apartment? I'm not sure I want to run into Maura right now."

"Sure Ma, maybe I'll sleep on her couch and we can head back here together in the morning. Call me if anything changes ok Pop?"

"I will. Now take your mother home and make sure she sleeps. Tommy and I will be here for Janie." He watched as they walked out of the room then took the chair Angela had vacated and took Jane's hand. "Hey kiddo, you're going to have to call on all of that Rizzoli stubbornness to fight this thing. But you're gonna come back to us."

Tommy stood up and started pacing the room. They'd only been there a half hour and he was already antsy. He'd never been one to just sit and wait, he needed to be moving. "Hey Pops I'm gonna take off. I can't just sit here."

"Are you telling me you can't even take one night to sit with your sister? Your Ma and I have always defended you when Frankie and Janie said you would turn your back on the family if something better came along. You skipped out on your own Welcome Home Party. Now you're abandoning your sister. Go ahead, leave, and break your mother's heart once again."

Tommy looked down at Jane before he looked back at his father. "There's something I got set up for tonight and I can't miss it. I gotta go." He turned and almost ran out of the room.

"Well Janie I guess you were right about him. I'm sorry, I always thought you and Frankie were only looking at it from a cop's point of view. He better have a good excuse this time. I know I haven't been a very good dad over the past months but your Ma told me to stay away and I thought it would be best for the family. I've really missed you. I've followed everything that's been happening to you and Frankie, well mostly you because you seem to be the one that makes the headlines." He smiled at the memories of how many times Jane had gotten hurt as a child. "Remember when you climbed the tree in the backyard when Frankie's kite got stuck in the branches. You were so high in that tree I never thought you'd find your way back down. But you did. And don't think I didn't know when you stepped forward and took the blame for something one of your brothers did when you were younger. That's one of the reasons your Ma still blames you because you had her believing your brother's were perfect. I think she was also hoping for a girlie girl she could dress in dresses and take shopping, you are anything but that. I on the other hand loved when you came along with me on jobs, you were such a fast learner and a good worker and you seemed to enjoy yourself. And you weren't afraid to get dirty, you still aren't. You're my tomboy and I'm very proud of you, you've made something of yourself and you did it against all odds. Don't tell your brothers but you've always been my favorite."

Two days later Frank looked at his daughter lying helplessly on the bed, all he wanted was for her to open those big brown eyes and smile at him again. She'd put him through some sleepless nights but this is the worst he'd ever felt. Every other time he knew she would live to get in trouble again but this time there's no guarantee. He watched as the nurse came in and checked the IV's but when she checked the shunt she got a worried look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to jump the gun so I am going to call her doctor and have him come in and check the drainage." She turned to leave.

"Should I call my family and have them come back?"

"Not yet, let's wait and see what the doctor says ok?" This time she left.

Frank leaned forward and gripped Jane's hand ever harder. "Come on Janie, don't make me have to wake your mother up. She gets cranky if she doesn't get 8 hours of sleep. Fight baby." He leaned his head down so it was resting on both of their hands.

That was how the doctor found him 20 minutes later. Frank raised his head up when he heard the doctor enter the room. "You must be Mr. Rizzoli, I'm Jane's surgeon Dr. Cutter. I need to check her shunt because the nurse said she seemed to be bleeding again and I need to find out why." He went over and looked closely at the shunt and picked up the phone on the wall. "I need an OR stat. I'll bring the patient down with me so we can prep her there." He hung up the phone and turned to Frank. "She's bleeding again, I have to go back in and find the bleeder. You could wait until after the surgery to call your family or you can call them now. But right now I have to get her into surgery and stop the bleeding;" He turned and hurried out of the room as two orderlies hurried in and transferred Jane to a gurney and wheeled her out of the room.

Frank was still sitting in the chair, he was so stunned he could hardly move. It all happened so fast. He walked out into the hallway and pulled out his phone and called Frankie. "Hey Frankie you might want to bring your Ma back to the hospital. They just took Jane back into surgery." He listened for a second. "She started bleeding on her brain again so they are going back into stop it. Wake your Ma up and get over here." He tried to call Tommy but there was no answer. He was angry that Tommy wasn't picking up and he wondered what could be so important that he would ignore his family at a time like this.

He was standing in the hallway when Frankie and Angela hurried in. "Frank what happened?"

"I don't know, I was just sitting there talking to her and the nurse came in and checked the IV's and stuff then she got a worried look on her face and said she was going to call the doctor and have him check the shunt. He came in and the next thing I know they're loading Jane onto another gurney and wheeling her back to surgery. She started bleeding again."

Angela went into the same room they had been in yesterday and fell into a chair. "How much more can she take?" She bowed her head into her hands and cried. Frank sat down next to her and gathered her in his arms like he used to do and held her while she cried.

"She's our daughter Angie, she's too stubborn to give up. She'll pull through fine, then you'll spoil her rotten and she'll complain then sneak out of the house back to her apartment because she can take care of herself. You know that right?" He turned and lifted her chin so she would have to look at him. All she did was nod her head. "Let's just sit back and wait before we start to worry too much ok?" He leaned back in his chair and Angie went with him willingly.

All of the sudden Angela sat up. "Where's Tommy?" She turned to look at Frank. "He left didn't he? How long did h e stay before he took off?"

"He left about 15 minutes after you did and he's not answering his phone. He said he had something going on tonight that he couldn't get out of. I tried to get him to stay but he just left."

Frankie jumped up and started pacing. "What the hell kind of brother leaves when his sister is fighting for her life? He had better have a really good excuse or I will show him what family means to me. He won't be able to walk when I get done with him."

"Frankie, violence is not the answer."

"In this situation it is Ma. Jane has gone out of her way to welcome him home since he's gotten back, even though it went against everything she felt, what we both felt. He still hasn't proven himself to me and this certainly isn't going to help." Frankie walked over and punched the wall.

"Frankie stop that you're going to hurt yourself." Angela walked up behind him and held his arms.

"Can you honestly tell me you don't want to throttle him right now? Where is he now? Nowhere to be found. He's not answering his phone so he doesn't care." Frankie stood rigid with his hands balled up in fists at his side.

"Frankie come sit down. Calm down."

"Ma I just need to work this out on my own ok? Let me be mad." He did sit down next to Angela though.

They'd been sitting there for 2 hours when the nurse came in. "She's in recovery now, everything wentHe was standing H

well and the doctor did a CAT scan before and after surgery and he says things look good. She's still in a coma but the bleeding appears to have stopped. The shunt will continue to drain the blood for as long as it needs to. You can go back to her room and wait for her there if you want."

Angela stood up and walked up to the nurse and took her hand. "Thank you very much. Will the doctor be by later?"

"Yes he said he'd be by in about an hour to talk about the surgery." She pointed at Frankie. "You need to stop stealing chairs from the other rooms. If you want to take one from here you can."

Frankie looked up at her sheepishly. "But these chairs are so uncomfortable. The ones in the rooms are padded and they don't kill your back."

"That's what I've been told by the other people who've had to take the ones from here because you took there's. Now behave." She smiled to take the sting out of her words and Frankie smiled back. "I have to get back to work." She turned to leave the room.

Angela looked back and forth between the nurse and Frankie. After she left Angela turned to Frankie. "I think she likes you Frankie. Maybe you should ask her out."

"Ma, I'm here for Jane not my love life."

"Why not do both? She seems willing."

"Ma! Come on let it go. Now is not the time. Let's go to Jane's room and wait for her." He stood up and left the room.

Frank and Angela stood up and followed him. "I'm just saying she looked like she was flirting with you."

Frankie turned around. "What part of 'now is not the time' don't you understand Ma? My sister is fighting for her life and you're trying to set me up with her nurse. Even that's a new low for you. I don't want to hear about it again ok?"

"Ok." Angela said almost meekly.

"Frankie you should not talk to your mother like that. She only wants what's best for you."

"I know Pops but this isn't exactly the time to be discussing my love life. She needs to give it a rest. No offense Ma and I'm sorry I went off on you like that but I'm just a bit upset right now. Can we just sit and wait?"

"Sure Frankie." Angela took his hand and they sat and waited.

They wheeled Jane into the room about ½ an hour later. "She looks better doesn't she? Her face isn't as white as it was before. She's got some color back in her face." Angela looked up at her family.

"Yeah Ma she does." Frankie smiled down at her. He wasn't just saying it to make her feel better he really did think Jane looked better. "Maybe the doctor will have good news for us when he comes in."

An hour later when the doctor came in the room he was smiling. He walked over and turned off the ventilator and carefully removed the tube from Jane's mouth. Then he watched as Jane began to breathe on her own. He turned and watched as it finally hit them that Jane didn't need help to breathe. "Unless she surprises us again it looks like the bleeding has stopped and a lot of the swelling has gone down. We will probably be able to remove the shunt by the end of the week if not sooner and hopefully by then the rest of the swelling will have gone down and she will wake up. She just needs to rest. There's also something you can do for us. The nurses will check on her more frequently to make sure the bleeding has stopped and what you can do is keep an eye on this tube here." He pointed to the tube attached to the shunt. "Right now there's just a trickle of blood, if the amount increases then you need to contact the nurse immediately ok?" They all nodded.

"So she's going to be ok?" Angela asked hopefully.

"All indicators point that way. It's up to her now. Are there any other questions you may have for me?" They all seemed to be dumbfounded and just shook their heads. "I'll check her again tomorrow, we'll do another CAT scan and we can see where we stand."

"Thank you doctor. Frank why don't you go home and get some sleep. Korsak and Frost will be here in a couple of hours then Frankie and I will go home and sleep." Angela smiled up at him.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay here for a little while longer to see if there's any change. I'll leave when Korsak gets here."

The visiting shifts went on for the next 4 days. The five of them, Angela, Frank, Frankie, Korsak and Frost (Tommy still hadn't made a reappearance) fell into an easy routine of visiting and sitting by Jane's bedside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Vince what are you doing here?" Korsak turned when he heard the familiar voice and felt his hackles rise.

"I'm visiting Jane like any good friend would do Maura." He couldn't hide the fact that he was angry with Maura. "The five of us have been sitting by her side so that she wouldn't be alone when she woke up."

"What do you mean when she wakes up? Are you saying Jane is in the ICU? Why? What happened?" Maura was clearly flustered and upset.

"I take it you haven't read any newspapers or watched TV over the last week. It's been all over the news. Big headlines 'Hero cop that takes down Patrick Doyle still in a coma'." Maura had to grab the counter as her knees gave out beneath her. Korsak grabbed her and led her over to a chair. "Doyle shot her in the head so she had a good reason to shoot him, she shot him in self defense."

"I had no idea. Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because Jane made us promise not to. She said you had too much to worry about already. You turned your back on everyone who you had called a friend in favor of a criminal guilty of murder and the attempted murder of someone you called your best friend and she's still protecting you. You blamed her and never bothered to get the facts. She's been lying in that bed for 6 days, and after two surgeries she is still in a coma and Doyle put her there."

Tears were streaming down Maura's face by this time and she knew she deserved everything Korsak was throwing at her and more. He was right, she had turned her back on the only people that had treated her decently and gave her the family she'd never had. And the worst thing was not believing in Jane. Then she remembered the look Jane had given her when she looked at her before she climbed in the ambulance. It was a look of disbelief and so much hurt. And to realize that at that point Jane had already been shot and she didn't say anything made Maura's heart break. "Do you think I could visit her?" She turned to Korsak and he couldn't believe how lost she looked.

"That will be up to Angela. She's in protective mode so you'll have to convince her."

"Vince if I had known then that Doyle had shot Jane I would have been tempted to leave him laying there and let him bleed to death. I would have been at Jane's side this whole time. I have something I need to do then I will go talk to Angela. I'm so sorry I turned my back on all of you. Can you forgive me?"

"It's going to take a while to forget where your loyalties ultimately turned in a tough situation."

"What room is Jane in?" Maura asked quietly.

"37, and Angela will be there for the next 4 hours, then Frankie will come on. We're taking 4 hour shifts." He stood to leave.

"Thank you for telling me Vince. I will make it up to all of you I promise."

"Cops have long memories Doc. By the way, he also killed Agent Dean." He watched her flinch then he turned and walked away.

Maura turned and walked with a purpose back to Doyle's room her anger building as she walked. "You shot her and all this time you said nothing at all. How could you? You knew how much Jane meant to me, means to me. And you killed a Federal Agent on top of it."

Doyle looked up at his daughter and knew he couldn't say anything to make this right. "I had to Maura. She was digging and getting to close to my operation. She was so close to finding out who your mother was and I couldn't let that happen. I made a promise a long time ago and I couldn't let her get any closer."

"So you shot her! What would be so wrong about her finding out who my mother was?" Maura was no longer the cool calm Doctor Death, she was a woman who had lost everything important to her because the man in front of her had lied to her and she had never felt so much anger towards another individual in her life "You know she would not have done anything with that information. How many times has she skirted the line between right and wrong and contacted you for your help? If she tried to use what information she had she knew you could ruin her career and she would not risk that. She was in that warehouse to protect me, something she has done numerous times over the years. She would lay down her life for me as I would for her but right now she is in a coma a few rooms down and you put her there and for that I will never forgive you."

"Maura try to understand." Doyle was pleading with her.

"What I understand was you showed up at that warehouse uninvited and you shot Flynn. When Agent Dean did his job and shot you and you killed him. Did you even hear Jane yell for him to not shoot you? I've listened to the tape I made that day, yes I was wired because we wanted Flynn's confession but we got more than we bargained for. She was trying to protect you even then. She would not have shot you if you hadn't shot her first." Once again the tears were streaming down her face. "And now I may have lost the family I had always wanted because I chose you over them because I thought she was wrong. How could you just lay there this whole time, listening to me go on about how I couldn't believe Jane shot you and all this time you knew she shot you in self defense?"

"Maura I never kept my past from you, you knew who I was but you chose to ignore that. But Jane is first of all a cop and I believed that would win out in the long run and I couldn't risk that."

"What about the rest of us? We were there and witnessed you shooting those people. Flynn you may have gotten away with killing him because it was to protect me but when you turned your gun on Agent Dean then Jane you crossed the line. How did you think you would get away with that. Frost would hunt you down. Or were you going to kill him too? And what about Korsak and Frankie who had been sitting in the car listening to the whole thing?" She watched his eyes until he turned away from her. "I can't believe it, you would have killed them too wouldn't you? What about me? Would you have killed me too? You would have had to because I would not have kept quiet about this." She wasn't sure what his eyes said when he turned back to her. "Well Doyle I hope you rot in prison because that's where you are going to end up this time. Those handcuffs will ensure that." She pointed to the handcuffs locking him to the bed. "And I will be at your trial every day and I will cheer when they find you guilty. Now I will say good-bye to you, I don't ever want you to contact me again, I will find my mother on my own."

"Constance is your real mother." He knew she would never forgive him for what he has done, the least he could do was give her what she'd always wanted.

"Why would she pretend to have adopted me if she was my real mother?" Maura couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Her parents didn't like me because they thought I was beneath her. I was a thug and she was the debutant. When she got pregnant her parents sent her away to have the baby, then married her off to your father and they adopted you. Your grandparents told Constance she could never tell you that she was your real mother because it would reveal the whole story and ruin their reputation. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you for that. Now I am going to leave, I have some groveling to do with the family of the best thing that ever happened to me. Please stay away from me, and do not try to contact me. You are dead to me." She turned and walked out of the room and headed for where she should have been this whole time. She stopped at the entrance to room 37 and wept for her best friend. She couldn't believe how helpless the usually strong detective looked lying in that bed. "She hates to sleep on her back. She likes to lay in the fetal position and tuck her hands up under her chin." Maura whispered and unconsciously mimicked how Jane's hands always ended up under her chin like a baby.

Angela looked up in surprise at the doctor she'd always thought of as a second daughter until this week. "I know." She was heartbroken at the look on Maura's face. She looked so defeated and tired.

"I didn't know Angela. I didn't know she shot Doyle in self defense. If I had know she was hurt I would have been here you would not have been able to keep me away. Can you forgive me?" Tears were once again streaming down her face as she waited for Angela to say something.

Angela stood up and opened her arms. "Come here sweetie." Maura almost ran into her waiting arms. "I knew it had to be something like that. Why didn't you call?"

"Can that wait for a few minutes? I would like to see Jane. Oh they cut off her beautiful hair."

"It will grow back. At least she's still alive. Go sit down while I take a walk." Angela kissed Maura's cheek as she pushed her towards one of the chairs. "I'll be back in a little while. She's on a respirator because her Oblong Methuselah is being squeezed by the swelling."

"Her Medulla Oblongata?" Maura had to smile at Angela, her and Jane were so much alike at times.

"Yeah that's it. Now I'll leave you two alone." Angela turned and left the room.

Maura wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to gather herself together before she spoke to Jane. She stood up and read Jane's chart before she sat back down. She took Jane's hand and held it tightly. "Jane I am so sorry for not believing in you. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? No that's wrong, this is not your fault. This was me turning my back on all that is important to me. Even if you hadn't been shot you were only doing your job and Doyle had just shot two people. You did what you should have done and I blamed you. That was wrong of me and you will never know how bad I feel about that. When I saw you sitting outside that building I almost stopped and came back to you but my father was bleeding and I thought he needed me. I was hurt, but that's no excuse for forgetting everything I know about you. I should have realized you would never have shot him if you didn't have to. I know what I did was unforgiveable but I hope someday we can be some sort of friends again. I realized we may never be as close as we were before this happened and I am deeply sorry for that but I hope we can at least work together. I love you Jane, I always have and I always will. I think I may even be in love with you and I've thrown all that away by one wrong move. I can't take it back, god knows I would if I could, I wish it were different but it's not and I'll just have to live with that."

"You're in love with me?" Came the hoarse reply from the bed. Maura's head jerked up and she looked at the woman on the bed who had a smile on her face.

"How long have you been listening?" Maura tried to pull her hand out of Jane's but Jane wouldn't let her. "I have to get your mother."

"Just sit for a second. I was listening from almost the beginning. Can I get something to drink?" Maura jumped up and filled a glass with water and helped Jane drink.

"And the part you chose to single out is the part where I said I was in love with you?" Maura sat back down and was rubbing the back of Jane's hand.

"It's the important part, the rest is just icing on the cake. So you love me huh?" Jane looked at Maura hopefully.

"Yes Jane I am hopelessly in love with you. I don't know when it happened I just know that it did. If you don't feel the same way and never want to talk to me again I will understand."

"You just tell me you love me and now you think I'll never talk to you again why would I do that? You just gave me the best news I could ever hear how could I turn away from that?

"It's good news? Does that mean you love me too?"

"Gee they don't call you a genius for nothing do they? Yes Maura I love you too."

Maura was elated for a moment but then she remembered what she had done. "How can you after what I did to you?"

"What did you do to me Maura?" At first Maura thought Jane didn't remember what caused her to slip into a coma until she spoke again. "I shot your father and in the heat of the moment you blamed me. It will take me awhile to get over that and I'm sure you have some doubts too. I thought we were closer than that but we'll work on it ok?" Maura started crying all over again. "Aw Maura don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry." She reached up and tried to wipe her tears away but she was tired and her hand dropped to the bed.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Maura. "I'm going to get your mother, she'll kill me if take up all your time and don't tell her you're awake. I'll be back in a minute."

"Maura, before you go can you do something for me?"

"Anything Jane. I'd do anything for you."

"Can I have a kiss?" Jane tried to give her her best smile. In answer Maura leaned over and gently covered Jane's mouth with hers then pulled back but was stopped when she felt a hand behind her head pull her back down. "You call that a kiss?" Jane pulled her the rest of the way until their lips met again. They both moaned when the kiss became heated and passionate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is this the new way to do mouth to mouth?" Both women turned quickly towards the door to see Angela smiling. She hurried over to the other side of the bed and took Jane's hand. "You're finally awake, you gave us a scare young lady."

"Sorry Ma. Can someone tell me what day it is and what's been happening?" She looked back and forth between her mother and Maura. "I know I was shot by Doyle." She turned to Maura. "Sorry Maura."

"Why are you saying you're sorry to me? My father shoots you and you're apologizing to me?"

"Because I know it's hard to know what he did. He killed Dean too didn't he?" She asked this in a very small voice.

Maura leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead then bowed her head unable to look at Jane knowing she liked Dean enough to sleep with him the night before. "Yes he did I'm sorry. I just found that out myself today."

"This is your first time visiting me isn't it? I didn't hear your voice." Maura didn't hear any anger in her voice. All she could do is nod her head. "It's ok Maura, like I said we'll work things out. We'll get past this, you're too important to me not to." Maura started crying again. "Ma make her stop crying, I can't handle her crying."

Angela had to laugh at the desperate look on her daughters face. "I think you had better get used to it Janie because I don't think this will be the last time it will happen." She looked at her daughter and saw that she was getting tired. "Why don't you rest sweetie, Maura and I will be here when you wake up ok."

Jane turned to Maura. "Will you be here?"

Maura felt guilty at the doubt in Jane's voice. "Of course I will. Now rest."

"How long have I been here?" Jane asked sleepily as she turned to her mother.

"You've been in a coma for 6 days." Angela was the one to answer her.

Jane finally reached up and touched her head. "Aw shit! They shaved my head. Oh I bet the guys have had a field day with that."

"Not yet, but now that you're awake I'm sure they'll make up for lost time. Now go to sleep." Jane finally gave in and fell asleep. Angela leaned over and kiss her forehead like she had so many times when she put her to bed as a child. "She's too stubborn for her own good."

"Angela, I have a couple of phone calls to make. I'm going to step out in the hallway and I will be right back ok?"

"Take your time sweetie I know you're not running away this time." Maura smiled guiltily at Angela's statement.

"I'm not going to make that mistake again." Maura stepped out in the hallway and called her friend Jan, a nurse at this very same hospital and set the wheels in motion to do something she hoped would help Jane. "Remember Jan, I don't care how much it costs. Offer them anything then tell them to expect a large donation in a few days. Thanks." Maura smiled as she returned to the room and took her place beside Jane.

"What are you up to? You've got that cat that ate the canary smile on your face."

Maura smiled back at Angela. "All will be clear in a couple of days but I hope it will please Jane." She turned to Jane then lifted her hand to her lips and kissed each finger lovingly.

Angela felt like she was intruding on a very personal moment but it also proved to her how much this young woman loved her daughter. "You really do love her don't you?"

"Oh yes." It came out as almost a sigh. "I love her very much and I will forever regret that I turned my back on her and that I wasn't here for her this past week. And it saddens me that she knew I wasn't here. As a scientist it's hard for me to believe that people in a coma are aware of what is happening around them but what she said about not hearing my voice makes me wonder. We'll have to ask her when she wakes up. There's something that's been bothering me. How do you think Barry, Frankie and Frank are going to react when they see me here?"

"I do know that Barry blames himself. You know how stubborn Jane can be. She told Barry she was fine and told him to take care of you and Agent Dean so he did. He wasn't able to see any wound because her hair covered it up. He thinks if he had been with her she would have been ok. Frankie didn't make it any better by blaming him for not staying with his partner, he was really angry. He's the one you're gonna have the hardest time with, he still can't believe that you never called at all. I don't think Frank Sr. is going to give you a hard time. He's always liked you so all you have to do is smile at him and he'll melt like he always did."

"Work is going to be very uncomfortable when I go back."

"Why do you say that?"

"How many of the cops that were hanging around here noticed I wasn't here? They all knew how close we are. And they had to have heard what happened in the warehouse and that I left with Doyle and not Jane. They couldn't have taken that very well."

"Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't know about and take care of what you can fix. You're going to have to deal with the fallout from this but I do believe that Jane will help you through it." She smiled at the smile that lit Maura's face.

"What are you doing here?" Maura turned to face a very angry Frankie. "Haven't you hurt her enough? You haven't been here all week and Jane can deal with you not being here when she does wake up."

"That's not what Jane said about half an hour ago." Angela had to laugh at the double take Frankie's head made.

"She's awake? Well I can see that's she's not right now but she's out of the coma?"

"Yes she is and if you don't shut your trap she is going to get up out of this bed and beat the shit out of you now shut up and let me sleep." Jane said everything without opening her eyes and Maura had to laugh, she moved to the bed and took Jane's hand. "What are you laughing at?" Jane cracked open the eye closest to Maura and had to smile. "Is Frankie giving you a hard time?" She reached up with her hand and touched Maura's cheek. "Cuz if he is I can beat him up for you."

"Jane I don't think you're in any condition to take on your brother right now. Go back to sleep and Frankie and I will work this out. We'll leave the room so you can sleep." The strength in the hand holding hers surprised her.

"Don't leave me." Maura heard the undertones in Jane's statement.

"Never. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

"No let's get this cleared up here and now ok? Frankie what's your problem?" Jane asked with no anger in her voice.

"She turned her back on you. She chose her father over you. She walked away from you when you needed her most. She hasn't called or anything for over a week. She turned her back on you."

"You said that twice so that must be the main issue right? Maura did you turn your back on me?"

"Yes Jane I did and I already told you the reasons behind my actions…" Jane held up her hand to stop her.

"You don't need to convince me you already did that you need to convince Frankie. By the way are we going to have to go through this with Frost and Korsak too?" She turned to Frankie for the last question.

"Probably." He took a deep breath and turned back to Maura. "Well?"

Maura still looked at Jane as she spoke. "Vince was the one that gave me your room number. He also read me the riot act for leaving you behind. I don't think he'll be a problem once he comes to grips with what I told him. Now I am going to tell you the same thing Frankie." She turned her attention to Frankie. "You weren't there so you have no idea what happened inside that building. Things happened so fast and then Jane shot Doyle and I ran to him. I was very unfair to Jane, I didn't know it at the time but I do now. I had no idea that Doyle had shot her until Vince told me today. Had I known that you could not have kept me out of this room. Doyle didn't say a word about it to me until today when I confronted him." She turned to Jane. "By the way Constance is my real mother. I hear you've been digging into Doyle's business practices, you were getting to close and he felt he had to shoot you. He was also planning to shoot Barry because he couldn't leave any witnesses. And Korsak and Frankie because they heard everything from the car."

"What about you Maura, you saw everything too?" Frankie was the one to ask her the tough question.

"I believe to save his own skin he would have killed me too. He went to that warehouse that day to clean up loose ends, did I say that right?"

Both Jane and Frankie had to laugh. "Yeah Maura you said it right." Jane said as she pulled Maura so that she was sitting on the side of the bed next to her. Frankie watched as his sister pulled Maura down for a kiss.

"Yup that's how I found them when I walked in the room earlier." Angela had to laugh at the shocked expression on Frankie's face. "Come on this can't be much of a surprise to you Frankie."

Maura and Jane turned to see what Frankie was going to say. "Well before this week it wouldn't have surprised me but after all that happened you can't just ignore the fact that she chose her father over you?" He turned to Jane.

"You heard her, she didn't know I was shot. She thought I shot Doyle for no reason, well there was that gun he was pointing at us but hey it's an easy thing to overlook right?" She gave Maura her best smirk. "She was angry so I decided to leave her alone so she could deal with it. I remember making you promise to make sure Maura didn't find out about this so how can you blame her? She really didn't know I was hurt. You saw her after I shot myself. Even though she thought what I did was stupid she was still there for me every day."

"But she hasn't called anybody all week, including you."

As Jane began to speak in her defense Maura interrupted her. "No Jane this is my fight let me fight it. This is no excuse but I was busy running between the ICU and room 304 where my mother is. I've been trying to get Doyle to tell me who my real mother was and I had hoped to use his weakened state to get what I wanted." She smiled when she heard a whispered 'that's my girl' from Jane. "I also spent some time getting to know him but after what I've found out today I will never see him again except in court. I called the District Attorney earlier and told him I would testify against him and tell him everything that went on in the warehouse."

Frankie was the first to react. "Does Doyle know you offered to testify?" Maura shook her head. "You can't let him know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Why not?" Maura once again was confused.

"Witnesses against Doyle have been known to disappear never to be found again. Jane I'll make sure someone is on her at all times until you get out of here and can take care of her yourself." Jane had to smile at how fast her little brother went from being mad at Maura to being protective.

"Aw you do like her don't you?" She smiled as Frankie blushed.

"What are you two talking about?" Maura was still confused.

Jane pulled on Maura's hand. "My sweet little genius, there are some times you are so stupid." Maura sputtered but couldn't say anything. "If he would have killed you in the warehouse what do you think he'll do if he knows you're the one that will be putting him behind bars for the rest of his life? I want you to call the DA and tell him you changed your mind."

"Why would I do that? I want to see him pay for what he did to you." Jane had never seen this side of Maura, the fighter.

"Down tiger. He'll pay but I'm sure there's enough evidence to put him away. How many times did you listen to the tape you made?" Jane smiled knowing Maura could probably recite the tape word for word after the first time.

"Four times and on each one I heard you yell for Dean to not shoot Doyle. But Dean shot him anyway. And yes there seems to be enough evidence to convict Doyle of two murders and attempted murder for you."

"Then let us do our jobs. Frost and I can testify against Doyle and you will never be in any danger."

"Oh so it's ok for you to go up against him but I can't, why is that Jane?" This side of Maura she was used to.

"Because we are trained to deal with this sort of thing and you're not. Just call the DA ok?"

"But Jane I could help you for a change." Neither woman noticed when Angela and Frankie left the room. "Even though he implied that he would I really do not think Doyle would kill me. He's done too much to protect me."

"Maura! Oh you are so frustrating sometimes. How can someone so smart be so naive? You said it yourself, to save his own skin he would kill you in a heartbeat and if he thought you were a threat to him he wouldn't hesitate." Jane looked around the room and smiled when she saw they were alone. "Come here." She pulled Maura down beside her and wrapped her arm around her and for the first time in a long time she felt content. "This feels so right."

"Yes it does doesn't it? Jane why won't you let me do this for you?" Maura went up on her elbow so she could see Jane's face. She was surprised by the emotions she saw there.

Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I almost lost you to Hoyt that day at the prison and it nearly tore me apart. I can't stand the thought of you not being around and Doyle will do everything he can to make sure you do not testify against him, including killing you. If I can stop that from happening I will. You do not have to testify against him so I don't want you to put yourself in hams way if you don't have to? And you don't have to. Please don't Maura."

The pleading tone in Jane's voice was Maura's undoing. "Ok." She whispered against Jane's ear and felt her shiver and smiled. She kissed her just below her ear and heard her breath hitch. "You like that Jane?" Her answer was a moan. Maura's moved up her chin to her lips. "Have you ever been with a woman Jane?" Jane shook her head quickly. "Neither have I, how am I doing?"

"God Maura that feels so good but you had better stop before someone comes in because if you keep that up you'll soon be naked underneath me and they will find you in a very compromising position." She reluctantly pushed Maura away. Maura laughed. "What the hell are you laughing at? If a few little kisses turn me on that much I don't even want to think about what a full assault will do to me. I need to get out of here. Find out when I can get out of here."

Maura laughed again. "I can hardly wait to see you naked beneath me. I've seen your body and you have no idea how hard it has been to keep my hands off of you." She kissed Jane's neck again and licked around her ear and smiled when she moaned. "If you're half as turned on as I am then sparks are going to fly when we finally do make love." She kissed her one last time then sat up.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Maura thought Jane's pout was so cute.

"I'm going to sit right here beside you in this chair and just hold your hand because if I lay down beside you again I cannot be held responsible for my actions. Do you have any idea how sexy you are Jane?" Maura watched as disbelief crossed Jane's face. "My god you don't do you! Hasn't any man ever told you that?" Jane slowly shook her head. "Remember that day you came into the morgue in that little black dress and that bottle of wine? I couldn't believe how damn sexy you looked and you weren't even aware of it. That made it even sexier. I had to stop myself from throwing you down on the table and taking you right then and there."

"Eww on the dead people table?" She smiled up at Maura. "Now you know how I feel every day when you walk into the squad room. I have to sit and watch all those guys ogle you. It makes my skin crawl, they look at you like a piece of meat. I'm the only one that can look at you like that. And soon they'll all know that."

"Oh my detective is jealous and possessive. I never would have thought you were the type." Maura leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I kind of like it."

"I've never been the jealous type until I fell in love with you. That's when I started noticing things around the office. You turn heads wherever we go did you know that?"

"No because I was busy watching the men ogle you and getting angry myself. And you turn your fair share of heads too Detective Rizzoli. You cut a dashing figure when you walk up to a crime scene. You exude confidence and there is nothing sexier than a confident woman."

"Most men wouldn't agree with you on that one. Some of the men who took me out on a date ended the evening by saying they felt threatened by me."

"Well then my dear their loss is my gain. I personally love to watch you walk onto a crime scene, you take control without even having to say anything. I love to watch men cower when you walk in to interrogate them." Maura actually shivered at the thought.

"When have you ever watched me interrogate someone?" Jane turned on her side so she could look at Maura eyes. They were at least two shades darker than normal and Jane knew she was getting excited.

"I've watched you many times. I was curious and once I watched you I couldn't stop. You are amazing when you are in work mode."

Jane couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What else have you been doing without me knowing."

"Have you ever wondered why I prefer our movie nights be at your house when I have a large house of my own?" Maura leaned forward and gave Jane a long slow kiss.

"Now that you mention it, why is that?"

"Because you only have one bedroom and I get to sleep next to you. I love the way you snuggle in your sleep." She watched as Jane blushed.

"A lot of those times I wasn't sleeping I just pretended I was so I could use it as an excuse if you called me out on it. Those were the nights I slept the best because you kept my dreams at bay."

"Oh Jane why didn't you tell me? I would have been glad to snuggle with you even if I wasn't in love with you if it would help you to not dream."

"Oh what a sacrifice that would be huh?" Jane laughed and soon Maura was laughing too.

"Jane, Frankie and I are going to head home." Angela walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to give Jane a kiss. "I think Maura can keep you company tonight. I called Barry and Vince and told them you were awake and in good hands so they said they would be by sometime tomorrow. Your fathers shift isn't until tomorrow so he won't be by tonight. The nurse told me to tell you that she was going to be by in a few minutes to check on you." She walked around the bed and gave Maura a big hug and whispered. "I knew you'd be good for her." She kissed her cheek then headed for the door.

"G'night Ma, where's Frankie?"

"He sent me in ahead to make sure you were both decent. Frankie it's safe come on in." Angela laughed a hearty laugh. "See you two tomorrow. Frankie don't give them a hard time ok? I'll be waiting out here." She turned and left the room.

"Hey sis, Maura. Are we ok?" He asked tentatively.

"I don't know Frankie are we?" Jane asked point blank not giving Frankie and easy out.

He looked down at their joined hands and then the smiles on their faces. "I guess we are." He turned to Maura. "If you hurt her you'll have to answer to me."

"That's not going to happen Frankie." Maura squeezed Jane's hand. Jane's heart did a flip flop as she watched Maura. That was good enough for Jane and apparently good enough for Frankie too.

"Ok I can deal with that." He leaned down and kissed Jane's forehead then walked over and gave Maura a hug. "See ya both tomorrow ok?" Maura looked up at Frankie with tears in her eyes. "Aw Jane she's gonna cry, what do I do?"

Jane had to laugh at the look on his face, she was sure it was the same look she had earlier. "She's been doing that a lot today. I think it's a good thing so just get the hell out of here before she starts blabbering all over your shirt." Jane laughed as she watched him practically run out of the room. She turned back to Maura. "Ah alone at last." Jane wiggled her eyebrows and Maura laughed.

"Well at last the patient is awake." The nurse said as she walked in the room. "How are your pain levels?"

"Manageable. It's like I have a colossal headache." Jane reached up toward the area that was hurting the most.

"Don't touch that." The nurse reached for her hand before she could touch the shunt. "We can't have you moving the shunt around. The doctor will probably remove it tomorrow."

"What the hell do I have sticking out of the side of my head." Jane turned to Maura with fear in her eyes.

"Jane, one of the blood vessels in your brain was nicked by the bullet and there has been some bleeding in the cavity surrounding your brain. The shunt has been draining that blood so as not to cause brain damage. If the blood stayed in there it would have filled the cavity and soon it would have started squeezing your brain and it could have either caused brain damage or killed you."

"Ok the shunt can stay as long as it needs to." She said it so fast that both Maura and the nurse had to laugh. "Is it still bleeding now?"

The nurse walked over and checked the shunt. "The bleeding has stopped, that was taken care of during the second surgery, and it looks like most of the draining has stopped. The doctor will do another CAT scan tomorrow to see what's going on inside that brain of yours. But things look good. Maura can I talk to you a minute out in the hallway?"

"No. Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of Jane." It was Jane's turn to squeeze her hand and offer comfort.

"I just wanted to let you know that they are going to be transferring your father…"

"Don't call him that anymore! He is dead to me." The nurse had no idea what had changed throughout the day but obviously it was something big. She was hesitant to continue. "I'm sorry Jackie but I found out something today that changed my whole outlook towards Patrick Doyle. Go ahead with what were you going to say?"

"They are moving him to the prison infirmary later tonight. They felt it would be best to do it unannounced and in the middle of the night. He doesn't even know it's going to happen."

Jane spoke before Maura had a chance. "Do you have a phone I can use in here?" Maura pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Jane. "This is police business so can I use it in here?"

The nurse took a quick look out in the hallway. "Go ahead but make it fast."

She went through Maura's contacts and found the one she was looking for. "Korsak." Jane listened for a few seconds then interrupted him. "Yeah I'm awake but I need you to do me a favor. They are moving Doyle tonight and I want you to handpick the team that will be moving him. I don't want to take any chances that he may have someone on his payroll that will help him escape. I gotta go the nurse looks like she ready to have a stroke because she let me use the phone in the ICU." She listened a little while longer. "Thanks, let Frost know everything is ok, and I mean everything." She laughed at something he said then hung up the phone and watched the nurse release the breath she had been holding. "Thank you very much." She handed the phone back to Maura.

"Are you two going to make my night a nightmare." The nurse looked between the two women who were trying to look innocent.

"Only if you come in the room too many times." Maura slapped Jane's arm playfully. "What? I just meant I need my sleep and if she keeps waking me up I could get cranky." She gave Maura a not so innocent look.

"Oh for heaven's sakes I'm too old for this shit." Jackie huffed and left the room.

"Language!" She heard the dual chorus behind her and had to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane woke the next morning and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Oh yeah, bright lights, beeping machines and IV's, the hospital. She turned to look at the woman sleeping in the chair with her head resting on their joined hands. She had to smile at the serene look on Maura's face, then her smile faded as she remembered the last time she saw Maura's face before she ended up in the hospital. Jane wondered if they really would be able to put all of this behind them. She knew she loved Maura more than she had ever loved anyone before and she had for quite some time. But is love really enough? She heard Maura's phone ring and watched as she woke up and smiled up at Jane.

Maura looked at the caller ID on her phone. "I have to take this call, I'll be right back." She leaned down and gave Jane a quick kiss. She went down the hallway and answered her phone. "Jan what have you found out?" She listened as her friend spoke. "Did you give them the picture I gave you?" She waited until Jan finished speaking. "That's great! I owe you one." She turned and walked back down to Jane's room. She stopped at the doorway and looked at Jane and her smiled dropped from her face. "Jane what's the matter?" She wasn't sure if Jane wanted her to enter the room or not so she just stood by the door.

"I'm just thinking that's all." She turned and gave Maura a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Do you think we can put all of this behind us and pretend nothing happened?"

Maura hurried to Jane's side and took her hand. "Oh Jane, we'll never be able to pretend it didn't happen because it did. Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" She got worried when Jane didn't immediately answer and wouldn't look at her.

"That's the only thing I have no doubts about. The road is going to be a long bumpy one but I want to tough it out." She finally looked up at Maura and smiled. "Are you willing to stick it out?"

"For as long as you are willing to have me, or until I'm ready to trade you in for a younger model." She smiled innocently at Jane.

"Hey wait! You're older than me and you're going to trade me in? What if I want to trade you in first?" Jane tried to keep the smile off her face.

"Well by that time we'll be a couple of old ladies, who would want us then? I guess we're stuck with each other." She leaned down and gave Jane a toe curling kiss.

"Lady, you'll still be sexy as hell when you are 90 years old." She pulled Maura down for another kiss. "And if you still kiss like that I'll never give you up."

"Let's not kid ourselves, this is not going to be easy. I can see that you still have doubts." She covered Jane's mouth with her finger when she started to protest. "And to tell you the truth I don't blame you. I will work to regain your trust and don't feel bad when those doubts creep in because it's bound to happen. To use one of your favorite phrases, 'I blew it' and now I need to make it right." She glanced up at Jane and saw tears in her eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears away. "It's ok sweetie. I'm ready to work hard to do whatever it takes. You don't give trust easy and I can only imagine how hard it will be to regain it but I'm going to do it. Just don't give up on us ok?"

"I do trust you Maura." Maura once again stopped her. "I trust you with my life and it humbles me to hear you say those things but you don't have to do anything but be there."

"Get real Jane, it's going to take more than that for us to make this work." Jane threw her head back and laughed. "What are you laughing about?"

"Did you say get real? Really?" She laid back and laughed again. "Where did you pick that up?" She looked at Maura who wasn't laughing. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"Did I say it wrong?" Jane laughed even harder. "I just want to try to fit better in your life and to do that I thought maybe I should use some of your euphemisms."

She pulled Maura on to the bed so she was almost lying on top of her then looked up at her. "Don't change a thing Maura. I fell in love with you, Google mouth and all not someone who changes herself to try to fit in. You are fine just the way you are." Jane wiggled her hips under Maura and moaned. "I would say you are more than fine."

"Stop that Jane." Maura giggled which only caused her body to come in closer contact with Jane's.

"I'll never be able to stop if you keep wiggling like that." Jane pulled her down for a smoldering kiss.

"Sure looks like the patient is feeling much better today doesn't it?" Maura just about fell on the floor trying to get off of Jane's bed. "It's nice to see you awake this morning Detective Rizzoli."

"I guess under the circumstances you can call me Jane. And who are your little friends?" She smiled as she looked at the group behind Doctor Cutter and just about lost it again when she looked at Maura who was blushing furiously.

"Well Jane, once a month I do grand rounds with residents who haven't decided on a specialty yet. These 10 doctors are my guinea pigs for the day." His smile was absolutely devilish. "But this was an added bonus that may sway some of them towards neurosurgery if this is a possibility during their day."

"Well doctor I will do everything in my power to make their day a little more enjoyable whenever it's at all possible with the help of my friend here." She pointed to Maura then heard giggling from some of the residents and even from Maura. "So kids what have we learned today?" Jane smiled at the group of young doctors.

"Are you two about done yet?" Maura finally decided to put an end to this. "Can we get down to business?"

"She gets cranky when she has to sleep in an uncomfortable chair all night long." She said to the interns in a loud stage whisper. Maura playfully slapped her wrist. "Did you see that? She struck an officer of the law. Anybody got any handcuffs?" Maura really loved this playful side of Jane, even when it was at her expense. "Are you guys sure you want to be doctors and not a cop. We come with our own handcuffs. Oh I guess once you become a doctor and start making more money than god you can afford your own handcuffs. Never mind."

Doctor cutter placed her chart back at the end of the bed and smiled at Jane. Maura felt a twinge of jealousy at the look in his eyes then looked at Jane who winked at her. "Well it looks like you've made a remarkable recovery Jane."

"Yeah so when can I get out of here?" She sat up in the bed and gave the doctor her best smile. Maura cleared her throat and Jane winked at her again. Doctor Cutter came over and took a look at the shunt. Jane hissed in pain when he touched it. "I told the nurse to stop the pain meds this morning." She turned to Maura who had a look of disbelief on her face. "You were still sleeping."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Dr. Cutter asked.

"Doc I'm tougher than I look. I didn't like the way it made me feel. I kept falling asleep."

"Well duh, that's the idea, make you comfortable so that your body has a chance to rest." He smiled at her that charming smile again. Maura couldn't believe her was flirting with her even after he caught them in bed together.

"Did you just say duh? Maura he just said duh."

Maura turned to her and smiled. "Duh." She said it in a perfect imitation of the doctor.

"I'm surrounded by doctors and I can't a straight answer. When can I get out of here?"

"Maybe Friday. We're going to take you down for a CAT scan then I'll know for sure once I get those results."

"Jane while you're doing that I have a quick errand to run. I will be back in about an hour, is that ok?"

"Sure Maura, I'll be here when you get back. We done here doc?"

"Yes someone will be here to take you down for that scan."

Jane watched as the group turned and walked out of the room then pulled Maura back against her. All of the sudden she got serious. "Maura, can I stay with you until I can go back to work? I know Ma will want to take care of me but I want you to do that, that's if you want to."

"Of course I want to. Do you want me to run by your place and pick up a few things for you?" The smile on her face could have lit up all of Boston.

"Yeah that would be nice. Thanks." Jane smiled tentatively.

"What's the matter? I really do want to take care of you if that's what you're worried about." Maura brought Jane's hand to her lips and kissed the scars there.

"I don't want to sleep in the guest room." Maura's smile was all the answer she needed.

"I hadn't planned on letting you." The heat in Maura's eyes told Jane what Maura planned to do when she got Jane home and Jane was fine with that. When the technician showed up to take her down for the CAT scan Maura hurried out of the hospital. She ran her errand and stopped by Jane's house for a change of clothes for Jane then headed back with her treasure under her arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jane was lying in the bed watching ESPN when Maura entered her room. "What ya got there?" Jane indicated the box Maura was carrying.

"It's something I've been working on and I hope you like it." She handed the box to Jane and watched her closely.

Jane opened the box and looked back and forth between the box and Maura. "How did you do this?" Jane asked as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Mass General is part of a program that donates hair to the Cancer Foundation to make wigs for cancer patients. I had my friend Jan find out where they sent your hair and she went and bought it back for me, then took your picture to a friend of mine and he made the wig. Do you like it?"

"Come here." Jane reached out her hand to Maura. "Are you saying this is my own hair?" Maura just nodded. "I can't believe you went to all that trouble for me." She was freely crying now. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before. If I didn't love you before I would l love you after that." She laid the box aside and pulled Maura into an embrace.

"I just thought it would make it easier for you to go back to work if you could look somewhat like your old self." Maura whispered into her neck. She licked her neck and felt her breath hitch. She followed that with a kiss to her pulse point and was happy to feel that her heartbeat was beating as fast as her own. "I love your hair and I could not picture you looking any other way and I found it was within my power to make you look the same so I took the chance that you wouldn't mind."

"Is there anything that isn't within your power?" Jane hissed as Maura's lips traveled down her neck.

Maura's lips continued to explore Jane's neck and she found that she liked the way Jane smelled, even after 6 days of sponge baths, she had a smell that was all her own. "I'm sure there is but I haven't found it yet." Jane knew she wasn't boasting but stating fact. "You taste good."

"You feel good. I can't believe how you can turn me on with just a few kisses."

"Just wait until I get you home and you will see how good I can make you feel." Maura almost growled and Jane moaned.

"Damn Ma they're at it again." Frankie complained from the doorway. Maura pulled away from Jane and smiled at Angela and Frankie.

"Ma look what Maura got for me." She held up the wig proudly.

"It looks just like your own hair." He mother came up and took the wig out of her hand and inspected it.

"It is my own hair Ma. Maura had a friend of hers find it and buy it back then had another friend make it for me."

"Who did you have to buy it from?" She directed the question to Maura.

"The hospital donates hair to the Cancer Society so all I had to do is find out who they donated it to and make a nice donation and they were happy to let it go. I thought it would make her feel more comfortable if she looked more like herself." Maura smiled shyly at Angela.

Angela walked around so she was standing next to Maura. "I don't care what you did, in my book you are still the Maura I think of as a second daughter. I knew you would never turn your back on your friends and family."

Maura reached up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Thank you Angela. I hope you will all give me a chance to make up for the mistake I made."

"As far as I'm concerned you've already done that."

"Hey sis how ya doin?" Tommy came strolling into the room as if there was nothing wrong. Jane looked at his cut lip and knew he'd been out drinking and got in trouble. She sat back for the show when Maura started to leave Jane shook her head and pulled Maura to sit beside her on the bed.

"Tommy, where have you been all week? We expected you to be here for your family and what did you do, you ran out and from the looks of things you got into a fight and from the smell of you I guess you've been drinking. Didn't you learn when you ran over Father O'Malley? I guess not."

Tommy looked at Jane then Frankie and saw that he wasn't going to get any help from them, and from the way Jane had her arm around Maura he assumed Maura would side with Jane that didn't help his mood at all. He turned to his mother and knew he wasn't going to get out of this easily. "Ma I had a game that took me weeks to set up and the guys were already on their way to my apartment so I couldn't not be there. Then the game was raided, who knew high stakes poker games were illegal." Everyone in the room raised their hands, even Maura. "While I was in jail I got into a fight so they made me stay longer and they just let me out this morning."

"You left your sister's side for a poker game?" Angela walked up and hit him in the chest. "I can't believe you. Jane was in surgery again and you were playing poker?"

"No Ma by that time he was probably already in jail." Jane smiled from the bed and wrapped her arm tighter around Maura. "Don't ya think Frankie? Would it be safe to say he didn't make it through the night before they broke up his little party?"

"Yeah Jane that would probably be a safe assumption." He turned and smiled at Jane.

"Come on guys, this was my chance to make big money, I mean big money." Angela slapped him on the back of the head. Jane and Frankie had to stop themselves from laughing. For once their mother was seeing her baby for what he really was. A selfish asshole.

"So how much money did you make, apparently not enough for your bail?" Angela didn't hold back her anger at her youngest. "Why do you always have to be so self centered?"

"Ma I didn't get any of the money, the cops took it all as evidence. I wonder how much will really make it into evidence and not into some cops pocket." Frankie jumped at Tommy.

"No Frankie he's not worth it that will only back up what he believes about cops. We're all crooked right Tommy? We're all on the take. That's why I'm livin' such a lavish life.

"Yeah Frankie ya better listen to St. Jane, the perfect one. Don't you ever get tired of being compared to her Frankie? All our lives it's Jane this and Jane that. Why can't you be more like Jane. I am so tired of it. There is no way I can live up to perfect. So I guess being a screw up is the best I can do."

"I have never compared you to Jane. I always treated each one of you individually and let you do your own thing even when I didn't agree with your choices." She turned and looked at Jane and Frankie then back at Tommy. "You more than anyone should know that. I visited you in prison whenever I could, I planned that party for you, even though you didn't show up. I've always been there for you."

"Jane I think I'm going to leave." Maura whispered to Jane. Maura tried very hard to feel sorry for Tommy, she really did like him, but who would leave Jane to attend a card game?

"Oh no, you're a part of this family now, so you get the good, the bad and the ugly. This is the ugly, but it's nothing new to us." Jane leaned over to kiss Maura on the cheek and whispered. "This is a regular occurrence in the Rizzoli household, although this is the first time we've had one at a hospital. Tommy usually wins by using his charm and wit on Ma but I don't think it's going to work this time. He stepped in it big time."

"Stepped in what?" Maura whispered back to Jane.

"Oh my little innocent one, he stepped in the shit and now it's hitting the fan. Don't try to figure that one out it will only hurt that gigantic brain of yours." Jane smiled at the confused look on Maura's face.

"My brain is the same size as yours I just use more of it than you do." She looked at Jane's smiling eyes. "Oh you were playing with me weren't you?" Jane nodded. "He does know you're not perfect doesn't he?" This time it was Maura's turn to smile at Jane. Jane gave her a mock shocked look.

"Ma I just can't do it anymore. I'm not Jane and I'm not Frankie. I make mistakes, and I will admit this was one of the worst ones yet, but there will be more, nobody's perfect."

"Don't say it Jane." Maura quickly put her hand over Jane's mouth to keep her from making a smart remark. She removed her hand slowly.

"But he said I was perfect." Jane whispered close to Maura's ear. Maura had to hold back the laugh that was bubbling to the surface and she almost lost it when she looked up at Frankie who appeared to be thinking the same thing Jane was.

"Oh Tommy I never expected perfection from the three of you, if I had I would be a broken bitter woman." Maura gave Jane a look that said 'don't say it'. "All I expected was for all of you to do your best and be happy."

"I am doing my best and for the most part I'm happy but sometimes I fall back into old habits because it's so easy. And my friends don't look down on me like you guys do." He looked at Jane and Frankie.

"What do you expect Tommy. Jane and I are cops and when you do something stupid and get yourself thrown in jail what are we supposed to do? Do expect us to bail you out? We can't Tommy, we can't show favoritism."

"That's right Frankie everything by the book, that's the only way. Everything is black and white to you isn't it? Are there no gray areas?"

"Sure there are but you've crossed the line too many times for us to see it as anything but black and white. You know right from wrong and you make your own choices. How many times did Jane take the fall for something you and I did as kids? Ma still blames Jane me for becoming a cop and screwing up my life but what she won't accept is that I love what I do, almost as much as Jane does. What we do is good Tommy."

"Yeah you keep scum like me off the street. And I know how many times Jane got me out of a jam growing up. Maybe you shouldn't have."

"Tommy you are not scum. I've seen a side to you that you don't let out very often and it's good. You don't have to prove anything to anyone except yourself. Yeah sometimes you're a big time screw up but so am I. Hell I shot myself, can't screw up any better than that can you? I walked into a closed in area without a backup and ended up with these." She held up her hands so he could see the scars. "And let me tell you they are a constant reminder of how wrong that move was. You don't have to be a screw up Tommy, you've got potential, use it."

"What the hell am I supposed to do work at McDonalds?" He sneered at her.

"If that's what it takes to get your foot in the door then take that step. Find something you like to do and do it good, but keep it legal ok?" She gave him her best smirk.

"I can't deal with this right now." He turned to leave the room but Angela grabbed his arm.

"Let him go Ma. I think he's got some thinking to do." Angela let go of his arm and he slowly walked out of the room. "He'll be ok, just give him time. I think we got through to him this time, just be patient. Now everybody get out of my room because this talk has worn me out." She waved to her mother and brother to tell them things are fine they both turned and left the room without arguing. "Maura I would love for you to stay but you look like you're ready to fall over from exhaustion. Besides I bet you're dying to take a long hot bath. Go home and pamper yourself for a couple of hours, get some sleep then come back and we can talk."

Maura carefully pulled Jane into a hug. "You are a very special woman Jane Rizzoli and I love you. I will see you in a couple of hours."

"I love you too but I don't want to see you until after it gets dark." She held her hand up to stop her protests. "Take one of your marathon baths, use that lavender stuff, I love the way it makes you smell. Then I want you to sleep for at least 5 hours, maybe more. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you get back. Besides there's a Sox game on today and that will keep me occupied. Now that I'm not hooked up to that ventilator maybe they'll let me take a shower or something."

"I can help you with that."

"Oh I know you can and you will when I get out of here and I plan on helping you right back. Now go home and pamper yourself." Maura leaned over and gave Jane a deep and passionate kiss that she hoped would keep Jane thinking about her until she came back. "See, now picture us doing that in the shower. Now get out of here." She gently pushed Maura away from her.

"I'll see you soon enjoy the game." When she got to the door she turned and gave Jane a bright smile and waved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The TV was still on but Jane was asleep when Maura arrived back in her room 6 hours later. She sat in the chair and held Jane's hand and then noticed that the shunt had been removed and that knowledge caused her to smile and it was that smile that Jane saw when she opened her eyes. "What are you smiling about?" She pulled Maura in for a kiss.

"I see they removed the shunt. That's a good sign." Maura sat on the side of the bed with her arm leaning on Jane's pillow.

"Yeah they took it out about an hour ago then took me down the hall to take a shower. It feels good to not only be clean but I got to get out of bed."

Maura leaned down to smell her. "Doesn't smell as good as your normal soap but it does smell better."

"Are you telling me I smelled?" Jane asked in mock horror.

"No sweetie, that's why they gave you those sponge baths but I can imagine how good it feels to be clean."

"I was just kidding Maura but keep in mind I've only had about a day to be bothered by lack of a shower. My legs are still a little wobbly and they say I'm going to have to build things up again but that won't take long."

"It's only been a week so there shouldn't be any atrophy just weakness, so it shouldn't take long for us to build that back up with some walking and jogging then we can head to the gym for more serious work."

"Do you have a mouse in your pocket?" Jane smiled at Maura.

Maura jumped as if Jane saw something she didn't then she looked in her pockets. "Of course I do not have a rodent in my pocket, why would I do that?"

Jane burst out laughing at the look of disgust on Maura's face. "Well you were talking plural when it's my legs that are going to need all the work."

"You were kidding again weren't you? You're going to have to give me a signal of some kind when you are doing that. You really confuse me sometimes, and you take far too much pleasure in being able to do that. What I meant when I said we was that I talked to my superior and told him I was going to need a replacement for the next couple of weeks so that I can help you recover. I have plenty of time saved up so if it takes longer than that I can take more time if necessary."

"You would do that? You would waste vacation time helping me exercise?" Jane could not keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Oh Jane it would not be wasted time, it would be spending time with you and helping you get better so you can get back to work. I know what you're like when you can't go to work so I will help you. You are worth it." She said the last part so quiet Jane almost didn't hear her.

"That's so sweet of you Maura but you really don't have to." She really really wanted her to but she wanted to give her an out if she needed it. She wasn't ready for the hurt look that crossed Maura's face.

"You don't want me to take care of you?" Maura felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She stood up and walked away from the bed before Jane had a chance to stop her then turned back. "But you said earlier…"

"Maura come here." Jane reached her hand out to her. Maura looked up at her as she hesitated. "Come here please?" Maura walked back to the bed and prepared to sit in the chair when Jane patted the bed next to her. Maura sat down then was forced to move closer when Jane wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. "Of course I want you to take care of me. I just know I can be a bitch when I can't do things for myself and I wanted to give you a chance to take back the offer if you wanted to."

"I will not take back my offer, why would I? I want to take care of you. I know you don't like being taken care of but for the first few days you'll probably still need help and I want to be one to be there for you. Will you let me?"

"I'd be crazy to refuse an offer like that." She pulled Maura down for a kiss. When they both came up for air they were breathing heavy. "And if that's one of the perks of letting you take care of me then you can take care of me for as long as you want."

"How else am I going to get you to forgive me if I don't use my womanly wiles to win you over." Maura snuggled close to Jane and husked into her ear. When she felt Jane shiver she laughed. "See they are starting to work already."

"Oh yeah they are definitely starting to work. They've always worked on me. Make sure I ask the doctor when I can resume certain activities." Jane could feel the dampness between her legs getting worse by the look of hunger in Maura's eyes.

"You mean when you can have sex?" Maura smiled evilly.

"Of course that's what I'm talking about. I can't wait to make love to you for the first time. I've wanted you for so long and to finally be able to know it's going to happen for real and not just in my dreams makes it so hard to wait."

"You've had dreams about us making love." Maura looked down at Jane quizzically.

"Oh you have no idea. It's your name on my lips when I touch myself and there have been times, I'm embarrassed to say, that it's been you I think about when a guy has been making love to me. I picture it's you on top of me not him."

"And here I thought I was the only one that did that. You excite me so much Jane and I can't wait for us to make love for the first time either." Maura actually shivered at the thought. "Oh you are so mine when the doctor gives you the go ahead."

The look on Maura's face reminded her of a lion getting ready to pounce on its next meal. And Jane was the meal. Predatory was the only way she could describe it and she liked it. "I've never seen this side of you before. I think I like it."

"God we need to get you out of here before I find a way to lock that door and take you right here in that bed."

"Aw shit Maura don't do that to me. You are so damn sexy right now. If I had known you had this secret side I probably would have taken you on one of the tables in the morgue a long time ago."

"You mean the dead people table?" Maura mimicked the disgusting way Jane had said it earlier. "And I would have let you." She watched closely as Jane's breath caught.

"Oh man you're killing me here Maura. To know I can finally have you but I can't do anything about it is the worst kind of torture. It just isn't fair."

"Don't whine Jane it's not becoming. But I do know how you feel, I feel the same frustration that you do. Even once you do get out of here you may not be able to make love for a few days if not more." Maura actually sighed in frustration. She stood up because she wasn't sure she could keep her hands off of Jane.

"I will find a way. I don't care what the doctor says we will find a way." Jane echoed Maura's frustration.

"Jane I will not allow you to do anything that may put your health at risk. Studies suggest that when making love the brain releases endorphins and you've just had a brain injury and there's no study that I could fine that would tell me what could happen. I don't want to take any chances."

"Leave it to you to do your research, is that another thing you did while you were gone?" Maura nodded. "Well if you couldn't find a study then apparently no one ever died from making love after a brain injury so it must be ok. But just to be on the safe side we'll ask the doctor later. Speaking of the doctor, was my little doctor jealous?"

"I just couldn't believe he was flirting with you even after he caught us almost in bed together. And yes I was jealous. You could have anyone you want, even a neurosurgeon, so why would you choose me?" Maura lowered her head so Jane would not see the doubt on her face.

"Maura come here. Sit beside me. Please." Jane reached up and took her face between her hands and spoke very seriously. "Maura Isles, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. I never believed in love at first sight, I thought that was only in those fluffy romance novels Ma reads until I met you. My heart does flip flops every time I see you and even when I just think about you. You are a gorgeous woman and I love that I can call you mine and I look forward to being able to let the world know that. You are gorgeous when you are all made up like you're ready for a photo shoot and you and you are gorgeous when you wake up in the morning with bed hair and no makeup. I actually like you better then. But that is not why I chose you over the oh so many choices you think I have. I chose you because you are a loving and giving woman. You opened your home to my family without even thinking twice about it. You've opened your arms to me many times when I needed a hug or needed someone to hold when I cried." Jane watched as the tears started falling down Maura's cheeks and she wiped them dry. "I love you so much, and just saying that doesn't begin to describe the depth of my feelings for you. Now that I know you feel the same about me I will do my best to make sure you never doubt how I feel about you. I truly believe you are my soul mate, that may sound cheesy but I really do feel that you complete me in every way possible." She smiled to break the tension. "So any questions?"

Maura smiled up at her. "Jane, that was so wonderful and you make me feel so special. I will never doubt your love for me and I hope you will never doubt my love for you. I think that one of the reasons we get along so well and have since day one is because we understand each other. I too believe you are my soul mate, my other half. I don't know what I would do if you were gone from my life, and I hope I never have to find out." She leaned forward and gave Jane a gentle kiss then sat back and just stared at her with a silly grin on her face.

"So from now on when someone starts flirting with me I will politely tell them I am well and truly spoken for ok?" Jane smiled warmly at Maura.

"Well you can flirt back as long as it's me you always come back to me."

"Oh you can be sure that I will always come back to you and I will keep my flirting to a minimum so that you will not have to be jealous. Although I loved when those green eyes of yours got dark when the doc was flirting." She leaned forward and gave Maura a long lingering kiss.

"So Jane are you ready to go home yet?" Jane looked around Maura to see the nurse standing in the doorway.

"I sure am when can I get out of here? And what are my restrictions?"

"The doctor just called and said he'd be by in about half an hour and you can ask him about restrictions but I came to get you started on the paperwork so that when he releases you you won't have to wait."

"Where do I sign?" Jane smiled up at the nurse.

"Well there's a little more to it than that. Maura you said you're going to be with her?" Maura nodded at Jackie. She handed her a bottle of pills. "Here are some Vicodin just in case she needs some for pain. She should be ok and may be able to get by with just aspirin but just in case you'll have these. You'll need to change the dressing around where the shunt was at least once a day until the doctor has her return in about a week. It's healing nicely and we want to keep it that way ok?" She looked directly at Jane when she asked the last question.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?" Jane tried to look innocent but failed miserably and finally gave in and smiled.

"You won't be able to get it wet until you come back to see the doctor."

"So we can do what they did here for my shower right. Tape some of that tape you got here over the hole and I'm good to go right?"

"Yes, that's what you'll be doing." She handed Maura a small stack of the plastic covers. "I'm sure you know how to use these right Maura?"

"Yes we used them after she shot herself. So I'm sure we can make it work."

"Here are some instructions for aftercare for the next few days I'll let you read those to her later Maura because knowing you you will read them and make sure she follows them meticulously." She had no doubt that Maura would have them memorized and posted on her refrigerator as soon as she gets home.

"Oh you can be sure of that." She gave Jane and evil smile. "And I will make sure she follows them to the letter." Jane gave a grunt of frustration. "And by the time I am done with her she will be happy to follow them."

"Oh come on you two, this is not fair. You can't gang up on an invalid." Jane gave them both her best pout.

"Jane you never have and never will be an invalid. Even when you are unconscious there is an energy that surrounds you that constantly says your body may be shut down but your mind is constantly in motion and you will never be shut down. Even in a coma you apparently were aware of who was an was not here. That should tell you something. So don't give me that crap about being an invalid."

"Maura did you just say crap? Hanging around a hospital sure has done wonders for your vocabulary. Next you'll be using words that would put a sailor to shame. That's my girl, I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so fast." Maura swatted her arm gently and smiled.

"Now I will leave you two alone to get Jane dressed and when the doctor comes by we will see what he says. Catch you later." Jackie turned and left the room.

"I'm going to get dressed and then I guess I should call Ma and Frankie and let them know they don't have to come back today." Maura helped Jane to the bathroom handed her the clothes she had brought back and stood by the door in case she needed help. Secretly hoping she'd need some help.

"Why don't we wait until we talk to the doctor, then we can let everyone know what the plan is. We have no idea when he is going to let you leave, it may not be for a few hours yet so let's wait." Maura spoke through the door.

Jane opened the door and headed back towards the bed needing more of Maura's help to get back. "Always the voice of reason aren't you? But I guess you're right." Jane sat down on the bed and gave Maura a kiss.

"And 98% of the time I'm right aren't I?"

"What? Not 100%?" Jane pulled her closer.

"A week ago I would have agreed with you but now I know I can be wrong." The smiled slipped from her face just a little bit. "But this past week has proven once again that my judgment of people can be way off the mark."

"Sweetie you have to place some of the blame on me. I could have set things straight right then and there as you were walking to the ambulance just by letting you know he shot me but I chose not to. I'm sure that would have drastically changed the outcome of this week so don't blame yourself ok?"

Maura sat up so she could look at Jane's face and saw that she was perfectly serious. "You're right this is all your fault. If you had just said something I would have been here. Thank you for clearing that up." Jane picked up the sarcasm in Maura's voice. "This is by no means your fault Jane. I made a choice that day and it turned out to be the wrong choice. And as I have said I will do whatever I have to do to make things right between you and me and between anyone else that takes issue with the choices I made. I know for a fact that had I known that day that Doyle shot you then yes things would have happened completely different but I did nothing to find out how Dean was or how you were doing knowing how bad you always feel after having to shoot someone. But I didn't. What kind of friend am I?"

"You are the best kind of friend Maura. Don't you ever doubt that. You've always been there for me, well except for this last week." Jane gave Maura her best smirk so that Maura would know she was kidding. She looked at Maura in all seriousness. "You have always been my rock Maura, you're the one I think of and turn to when I need my world righted. I was hurt when I saw that look in your eyes after I shot Doyle." She held up her hand when saw that Maura was going to say something. "Your words hurt too but I realized it was emotion talking and I got past it, and that was why I made sure the guys took care of you. You usually don't let emotions get in the way because we are usually on the outside looking in as cops and doctors, but this was personal and you aren't used to that." She looked up and saw the tears in Maura's eyes. "I know what you're thinking, what did I do to deserve a woman like Jane Rizzoli, well you actually deserve better but you're stuck with me." She once again gave Maura a smirk and watched as Maura finally smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You are just too much. I Love you."

"I love you too Maura. Can I tell you something and you promise you won't get mad?"

"Jane you know I…" She looked into Jane's face and saw how important this was to her. "How about if I promise that even if I do get mad it won't make a difference in how I feel? Will that work?"

"I guess that will have to do. Now let me say this without interrupting ok? When I saw that look on your face after I shot Doyle I thought I'd lost you and things would never be the same. I could have told you Doyle shot me but the thought that went through my mind was what she doesn't know won't hurt her so I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to have to decide between me and Doyle because I thought you'd already made your decision so I said nothing." She looked up as Maura stood up and walked away from the bed. "I can't help it Maura, I thought you hated me, I'd just shot your father and you were a mess." Jane stopped talking and just watched Maura as she stood with her back to her. Shit now I really blew it. Maura took a deep breath before she turned back around to face Jane. Tears were streaming down her face and Jane could see she was just barely holding in her anger. "Ok you can get mad, it was wrong of me to ask you not to."

"How dare you!" Maura held nothing back. "How dare you think that my not knowing about this wouldn't hurt me?" She stopped speaking and took a deep breath. "As I was getting to know Doyle over the week I realized I could never like him because of what he does. There is a gentle side to him, I think you've seen it too, but all of that means nothing as long as he condones killing others for his benefit. You were right I let my emotions get the better of me when I saw you shoot him, I was very confused and you suffered because of my choice." At that moment the door swung open and in walked a smiling Dr. Cutter. "We're not finished with this yet." Maura whispered as she gave Jane a deep kiss then turned back to the doctor and smiled.

"Marking your territory Maura?" Jane whispered as she laughed behind her. "So Doc when can you spring me?"

"Well the nurse said you've got all the paperwork finished so I guess all we need is a wheelchair. Any questions?"

"Yeah when can my girlfriend and I have sex?" She said this laughing as she pulled Maura against her.

"Do you think you can make it home?" He smiled.

"We don't have to wait or anything?"

"Well I wouldn't recommend anything too physical but you have to use common sense." He turned to Maura. "I'm not sure about her but can I count on you to make sure she doesn't over do it?"

Maura saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Yes Doctor Cutter I will do everything in my power to make sure she doesn't over do it." She turned back to Jane and winked. They all turned as Jackie entered the room with a wheelchair. "Let's go Jane." Maura walked beside the wheelchair with her hand on Jane's shoulder. When they reached the front entrance she knelt down next to Jane. "I'm going to go get the car, promise me you'll stay here and wait for me."

"I promise I will be here feeling like a perfectly capable fool sitting in a wheelchair waiting for her girlfriend." She crossed her heart like she'd done as a kid.

"I'll be right back." Maura turned and ran towards her car giving Jane a magnificent view of her tight gluteus maximus in one of her usual tight skirts.

"Damn I'm a lucky girl." Jane couldn't wipe the silly grin off of her face. She was still smiling as Maura pulled her Lexus up to the front entrance. She stood up slowly and started walking towards the car.

"Sit back down until I can help you." Maura yelled as she opened the driver's door and ran around the car. Jane just stood there and waited for Maura to open the passenger door. She would concede on that point knowing she was healthy enough to lean down and open the door but knowing Maura wanted to do it. She felt Maura's hand on her back as she walked towards the car and it caused shivers down her spine. Maura waited until Jane was comfortable then shut the door and ran back around to the driver's side. Maura turned to Jane as she fastened her seatbelt. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Maura I am fine." Jane smiled back at Maura.

"That wig makes you look just like you did before."

"Yeah it does, thanks again for what you did it makes me feel almost normal. It'll grow back, not soon enough but it will grow back." Jane leaned over and kissed Maura when they hit a stop light. "It feels nice to be able to do that whenever I want to now instead of just wishing I could."

"Yes it does doesn't it? I'm so glad it doesn't bother you for people to know about us."

"Why should it, I would be proud to go anywhere with you on my arm. How could I not. You are an incredibly gorgeous woman with a big heart and you have chosen me as your partner and I want the world to know how lucky I am."

"You are a softy at heart aren't you Jane Rizzoli?" She looked over at Jane and saw the mock threatening look. "I promise not to tell anyone. I'm just glad I get to see this side of you."

"Can you drive a little faster?"

Maura looked down at the speedometer then glanced quickly at Jane. The smoldering look in her eyes almost caused Maura to run off the road. "Are we impatient?" Jane nodded vigorously. "I'm already going over the speed limit and I don't think it would look good for the chief medical examiner and a Boston detective to get a speeding ticket because they can't wait to get their hands on each other. We're almost there so stop fidgeting."

Jane reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind Maura's ear. "I know sweetie, it's just that it's been so long since I've wanted to make love to you, it's so hard to keep my hands off of you." She was running her fingers back and forth along Maura's neck and smiled when she saw her shiver. "I want to know what it feels like to lay next to with no barriers between us, just skin on skin." He voice dropped at notch at the thought. "I need to feel you writhing beneath me and hear you call my name as your climax takes over your body and you are helpless to resist it." Jane leaned over and replaced her fingers with her lips. "I love the way you always smell, some day's its vanilla like today, and others there's a hint of Jasmine, but I like both."

"Jane you have to stop. I'm having problems concentrating on getting us home in one piece. Don't get me wrong, what you are doing feels wonderful but if you want to make love tonight you'd better sit back and behave or we are going to crash."

Jane laughed but sat back in the passenger seat. "I guess you're right, as usual. Just drive and get us home."

"Well if you had behaved yourself we might have been home already." Maura laughed as she turned down the street where she lived. She felt an excitement she had never felt before with anyone she had ever brought home with her. She knew it was because she felt Jane was special and they very well may be starting something that could last a lifetime or destroy a beautiful friendship. She knew for her that Jane was the one for her, she knew it from the beginning but she wasn't sure if Jane felt the same way. She thought she did but she couldn't be sure. That is a conversation that will have to wait. She pulled up and waited for the garage door to open, she pulled into the garage and turned the car off. She turned to Jane and tried to smile but when she turned and once again saw the look of need mixed with fear on Jane's face the smile faded. "Let's go inside." She whispered to Jane. She walked around to Jane's side of the car to help her out and placed her arm around Jane's waist to help her out of the car. She knew Jane probably didn't need the help but she'd take any excuse to get close to her right now. Jane allowed Maura to help her out of the car and she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist as they headed into the house. Maura helped her over to the couch and slowly lowered her into the cushions. "Would you like some juice or water to drink? No beer for a couple of days or until you're done with the pain meds."

"I'll just have some water ok?" Jane watched as she hurried into the kitchen and wondered if Maura was a nervous as she was. She'd never been nervous when it came to making love with anyone so why was she so nervous now? She knew it was because this was not a one night stand and that Maura was very important to her. She hoped they had a future together and she was sure Maura felt the same way but she'd never made love to a woman before, what if she screwed it up.

Maura stood in the doorway and watched the emotions flit across Jane's face and wondered what she was thinking about. She set the glasses of water on the coffee table in front of them and sat down next to Jane. She left a little space between them because she didn't want to spook Jane. "Are you ok Jane?" Maura whispered.

Jane broke from her musings and turned towards Maura and smiled a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine. I little scared but I think it'll be ok."

"What are you afraid of?" Maura reached over and took Jane's hand.

Jane turned her body so that she was facing Maura. "I'm afraid I won't be good enough for you, and I won't be able to please you. I've never had good luck with relationships, you know that, but this…" she gestured between the two of them. "This is too important to not try." She pulled Maura towards her and gave her a quick kiss. "Can we just sit here for a few minutes?" Maura leaned in and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "I remember our movie nights and we'd snuggle together on the couch eating popcorn and watching movies and I thought those were some of the best nights I've had in a long time. I also slept better when you were there with me, I didn't dream as much."

"I loved those nights myself because you were so relaxed and each time I felt we got closer and closer. I was hoping to get under your skin so you couldn't live without me. How did I do?" Maura lifted her head so she could see Jane's face.

"Oh you definitely got under my skin and wormed your way into my heart. I hope you know this is not a one night thing right? I cannot imagine my life without you in it, whether it be as a lover or a friend, hopefully as a lover but I can't live without you." Jane's voice got very quiet hoping she hadn't said too much.

Maura sat up then moved one leg so that it was on the other side of Jane's hips and she was straddling her. She reached up and gently took Jane's face between her hands. She spoke in a soft voice. "Jane Rizzoli I love you. I want to make love to you but if you are not ready I can wait. I've waited years, what's a few more days. If you don't want to be lovers that's fine too."

"What are you talking about Maura, I haven't changed my mind. I want you know as much as I've ever wanted you, more now that you're sitting on my lap like that." Maura smiled down at Jane and wiggled her butt making Jane moan. She leaned down to kiss Jane with as much passion as she could to show her how badly she wanted her. When Jane felt Maura's tongue asking for permission she gladly open her lips to grant access. The kiss quickly stole the breath from both women and they had to pull apart to draw in more air. "Damn Maura where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

"It's all in who you are kissing. I never felt anything like this with anyone else I've ever been with, I want you so bad Jane and I don't want to wait any longer. I've never been with a woman before and I don't know what I'm doing either so maybe we will just have to learn together. I'm willing to try, how about you?"

"If you don't stop wiggling that cute ass of yours I'm going to take you right here and now and I don't want our first time to be on a couch. Let's move to the bedroom ok?" Maura stood up, took Jane's hand and headed for her bedroom. Jane had stayed at Maura's house many times before but always in the guest room so she had never seen Maura's bedroom so when they walked through the door she stopped dear in her tracks. "Damn Maura this room is bigger than my whole apartment."

"Not quite Jane but close." She said it to state a fact not to boast. "Over in the corner is my Jacuzzi which is where I spend my "me" time pampering myself. The bathroom is through that door and that is my closet."

Jane couldn't resist a look. She opened the door to the closet and once again could only stand and stare. "Holy shit Maura your closet is bigger than my bedroom." She looked at row after row of shoes on shelves than looked at the dresses all hanging according to color. "Are your underwear lined up by color too?"

"Of course, why wouldn't they be?" Maura answered as if Jane was crazy for thinking they wouldn't be.

Jane took a second to think about her underwear drawer and how she usually rooter around until she found a bra and panties that matched as close as possible. Then a thought occurred to her and she swung around towards Maura. "You brought me underwear didn't you?" Maura smiled and nodded. "Which means you had to go through my underwear drawer didn't you?" With the same smile on her face Maura once again nodded. "Now I am embarrassed. You have a room like this just for your clothes and underwear and you had to dig through my dresser to find underwear for me."

"Jane, we come from two different backgrounds. Clothes have been an integral part of my life, you've met my mother, clothes are everything. In order for me to keep up with the changes I have to have a place to put everything. You come from a very comfortable lifestyle, you are wear a pair of jeans like I would wear Prada, and might I say you fill those jeans out very nicely. In your job you would never be able to dress in any way but the way you do and as much as I love to see you in a dress it would never do in your line of work. And your underwear needs to be practical also. Victoria's Secret would probably not hold up while you are chasing someone down the street."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Well at least my underwear was clean. I guess as long as our relationship is moving on to a new and deeper level, you having to go through my drawers are the least of my worries right now." Jane turned and slowly walked towards Maura. She walked up and invaded her personal space and Maura held her ground. Jane reached up and caressed Maura's cheek with the back of her hand. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?" Maura blushed and tried to lower her head but Jane wouldn't let her. "You are the ideal woman, well at least you are my ideal woman. Gorgeous, intelligent, funny, did I say gorgeous?" Maura nodded as she wound her arms around Jane's neck. Jane reached behind Maura and slowly lowered the zipper of the dress she was wearing. When she reached the clasp of the bra she unhooked it so that when she lowered Maura's dress the bra came with it. "You have no idea how many fantasies I've had about those breasts but once again I did not do them justice, they are…" She couldn't think so she decided to show her so she lowered her head to take one of the pert nipples in her mouth. Jane wasn't sure if the moan she heard was from her or from Maura but she could not get enough of this woman. She moved to the other breast and this time knew it was her moan that filled the bedroom. "Perfect, that's what they are, your breasts are perfect." As she was speaking she continued to lower the dress to the floor. She was on her knees in front of Maura and she knew she had her undivided attention when she stepped out of the dress and completely ignored it as it lay crumpled on the floor.

"Jane I don't know if my legs are going to hold me up much longer. Please!" Jane slowly walked Maura backwards until her knees hit the side of the bed then she gently lowered her to the bed. Maura moved over to make room for Jane to join her but Jane stood up and stared at the beauty before her. Maura almost covered herself at the smoldering look Jane was giving her. No one had ever looked at her like that or made her feel the way Jane was making her feel right now. She felt desired, loved, and special all because Jane was looking at her as if she had never seen anything like her before.

"God Maura, you are the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on. I knew you were beautiful but the total package is beyond beautiful." Jane slowly reached up and started to unbutton her shirt, all the while staring into Maura's eyes. She let the shirt fall to the floor then removed her bra. Maura's breathing hitched when she removed her bra and then her eyes followed the slow movement of Jane's hands as they reached for the button at the top of her jeans then lowered the zipper. Jane watched as Maura's hips started to move and she could barely stop herself from ripping off the rest of her clothes and jumping her right now. But she controlled the urge and continued to remove her clothes as slow as she could because she saw what it was doing to Maura and she wanted to drive her crazy and she thought she was. She removed both her jeans and underwear then stood before Maura naked for the first time.

"Oh my god. That day in the morgue when I told you that you were gorgeous was the understatement of the year. You have no idea what seeing you like that does to me. Not only am I more turned on than I have ever been in my life but I realize how lucky I am that you want to be with me." She held out her arms to Jane and Jane finally joined her on the bed and took her into her arms. Both women sighed when their bodies first made contact. Maura reached down and removed her own underwear so that there were no barriers between the two of them. "This feels so good and it feels like coming home."

Jane turned on her side and rested her head on her hand so she could look down at Maura. "I know what you mean. I've never done that for anyone before." She pointed behind her where she had done her slow strip tease. "At first when I saw you lying on the bed all I could think about was ripping off my clothes and making love to you but then this idea popped into my head and I went with it."

"That was the most exciting thing I have ever seen." Maura reached up and pulled Jane's head down until their mouths met. Then she carefully pushed Jane back and followed so that she was the one on top. "Do you have any idea what it did to me when you'd come to yoga class in that bra of your? I wanted to rip it off and take you right there on the mat."

"Then why did you make me go out with Jorge?" Jane reversed their position again and took one of Maura's rock hard nipples into her mouth while her hand did a slow exploration of her upper body. While nipping on one breast she took the other one in her hand. She released the breast in her mouth with a pop then blew on it and felt Maura's hips trying to move beneath her. "Why did you make me go out with Jorge?"

"He was safe." Maura was barely able to speak, her breathing was so labored. "He was weak and no threat."

Jane laughed in Maura's ear and felt her body shiver. "So you knew that Jorge was a wimp and you made me endure those days of gifts. You're going to pay for that." Jane's tongue was licking all around Maura's ear and when she licked inside Maura's hips almost left the bed. "Oh you like that do you. I'll have to keep that in mind for when I want to torture you."

"What do you call what you're doing to me right now. Jane I want you so bad, if you don't touch me soon I cannot be responsible for my actions." Maura's moan of frustration only made Jane want to continue her slow exploration.

Jane quietly laughed. "But Maura I've never done this before, how do I know what you want? I am touching you and I can only go by what I would like. It appears you like it too."

"I do Jane, oh you have no idea how much I like it but right now I am so close to having an orgasm without you even touching me and it's all because of what you have been doing." Jane's hand was moving down Maura's body as she was speaking and she wasted no time when she felt how wet Maura was. She slowly entered her with one finger and when she felt how wet she was she inserted a second. "God Jane that feels good. Don't stop what you're doing."

"I don't intend to." Jane pulled both fingers almost all of the way out and heard Maura's moan of frustration . She added another finger then plunged them in as far as they would go. She used her thumb to rub her swollen clit. "Come for me Maura. I want to watch you, can you open your eyes and look at me?"

Maura opened her eyes and smiled up at Jane as she felt her body begin to shudder. She reached up and pulled her down as she succumbed to the strongest orgasm she had ever had in her life. "Jane!" Jane continued to plunge in and out until Maura reached down and stopped her hand. "You have to stop, I can't take anymore right now."

Jane slowed then stopped her movements but didn't remove her fingers. She reached up with her free hand and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen across Maura's forehead. "WOW! That was fantastic! I want to do that again."

Maura had to laugh at Jane's enthusiasm. "Oh we will definitely do that again and again and again but not right now." She reached down again and helped Jane remove her hand. "Right now I want to make you feel at least some of what you just made me feel. I'm not sure I can achieve that but I am certainly going to try." Maura pushed Jane down on to the bed then straddled her hips as she had on the couch. She reached for her hands then raised them up above her head as she leaned down and took one of her pert nipples into her mouth. She immediately felt Jane's hips push up against her. "You like that don't you, now you know what you did to me." She released her hands so she could use her own to better pleasure Jane. She reached down with her right hand and placed it on Jane's leg then dragged her nails upwards the length of her thigh all the way up her side.

"Shit Maura." Jane's whole body shivered. She reached up and took Maura's face between her hands. "I love you."

Maura almost cried at the look of love on Jane's face. "I love you too Jane, more than I can say, so let me show you." Maura lowered her head and nipped at Jane's lips then took the bottom one between her teeth and gently bit down. Jane's moan was her reward. She slipped her tongue passed her open lips and dueled with Jane's tongue until they were both moaning and breathing heavily. "I love the way you kiss." She proceeded to kiss her way down Jane's long neck to her breasts and then down her stomach. She felt the muscles ripple as she kissed her way back and forth over her rock hard abs. "I have always admired how you keep yourself in such great shape. Now I can not only admire your muscles I can kiss them." And she proceeded to drive Jane crazy by licking and kissing every inch of her abdomen.

"God Maura you're killing me. I need you." Jane tried to move Maura's head to where she really wanted her but Maura wasn't quite finished with her journey.

"Now you know how you made me feel. I'm not done yet." She brought her hand down the side of Jane's leg and dragged her nails up again and Jane just about jumped off the bed. "I love how your body responds to my touch, so responsive." She continued her lips and tongue exploration of Jane's washboard abs then moved her hand to the mound of dark curls at the apex of Jane's legs and felt the heat. She could no longer resist the urge to touch her so she entered her with two fingers and Jane's hips left the bed. She lowered herself even further until she was lying between Jane's legs and she didn't hesitate. She took her first taste of Jane and thought she never tasted anything as wonderful as this. She found her swollen clit and when Jane's hips started to move in rhythm with Maura's fingers she knew she was doing something right.

"Right there Maura, right there, I'm so close." Maura felt Jane's walls tightening around her fingers and the next thing she knew her whole body went stiff then started to shake as her orgasm overtook her whole body. "God Maura!" Maura's tongue sped up as it scissored across the now rock hard clit. Maura tried to hold Jane's hips on the bed but couldn't so she followed along with the rhythm Jane was setting and was loving every minute of it. Jane finally fell still and Maura gently removed her fingers and watched as one last spasm rippled through Jane's body. Jane reached down and took hold of Maura's hand and pulled. "Come up here. I need to hold you." Maura crawled up Jane's body and snuggled in next to her. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura and pulled her as close as she could. "That was…I've never…Wow!"

Maura had to laugh at Jane's lack of vocabulary. "Now you know how you made me feel. So do you still have doubts about whether we can please each other? I have no questions whatsoever. You're going to have a hard time getting rid of me now."

Jane kissed the side of Maura's head. "I don't plan on ever trying to get rid of you. Just imagine what we might be able to do once we learn more about each other's bodies. But right now I think I need to rest."

Maura immediately snapped up. "Are you ok? Are you in any pain? Do you need anything?"

Jane smiled up at her worried expression. "Yes Maura I am fine, more than fine actually. You wore me out, that's the only thing wrong, you sapped my strength. It's a good thing. Now can we just rest, maybe take a nap then see about round two?"

Maura reached down and pulled up the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered the two of them. She once again snuggled into Jane's side and felt the arm around her shoulders pull her closer. "I love the feel of your skin against mine." She kissed the patch of skin just above Jane's breast. Her voice was starting to fade as sleep started to overtake her body. "I love you."

"I love you too, now go to sleep." Jane held her until she felt her breathing even out then looked down at the angelic face of her lover and best friend. "How did I get so lucky? I thought I'd lost you and now look at us." She kissed the top of her head. "I love you." She laid her head back and succumbed to her tiredness.

Jane winced as the sunlight hit her face through the window. "God what the hell time is it?" She said out loud.

"And a good morning to you too."

Jane did a double take when she remembered the events of the evening before. The scowl was quickly replaced by a big smile as she opened her eyes and looked into the smiling eyes of the woman beside her. "Oh I could get used to this." It was then she realized they were still in the same position they had been in when they fell asleep the night before. Another thing that hit her is that she had never felt this rested since her first meeting with Hoyt.

"I've been lying here thinking the exact same thing. I was watching you sleep and realized I have never seen you this relaxed or so vulnerable before. Thank you for last night, it was very special and I look forward to many more opportunities to explore and get to know your body and of course allowing you the same opportunities." She rested her head on her hand as she looked down at Jane and couldn't help but smile. "God you are beautiful in the morning light."

"Oh yeah I'm sure my bed head is very appealing." Jane said sarcastically. "But I must admit seeing you this rumpled and unkempt is very becoming. I'm glad no one else gets to see you like this because they would all want to take you to bed. You are so sexy right now." Jane rolled her over so that she was now looking down at her. "I don't remember that last time I didn't wake up in the middle of the night for one reason or another, but not last night. I slept right through the night."

"You've never told me how often you have the dreams about Hoyt." Maura reached up and caressed Jane's cheek.

"Usually every night, sometimes more than once but at least every night." Jane reached up and placed her hand around Maura's and brought it to her lips and kissed her palm.

Maura knew she'd had dreams about Hoyt but until this moment she'd had no idea how often and what toll it probably took on Jane's body. "How long does it usually take to fall back asleep?"

"Sometimes just a couple of minutes but there are some nights I can't fall back asleep so I just get up and clean or something." Jane gave her a sheepish smile.

"And this has been going on for 5 years now?" Jane just nodded. "No wonder you are exhausted by the end of the day. Is there anything I might be able to do to help?"

"I think we found the answer last night. It's either the hot and heavy sex or the beautiful woman who fell asleep in my arms. Or hey maybe it's a combination of both. Maybe we'll have to test it out a couple more times." She leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I will be happy to assist you in this endeavor and if it will keep the dreams at bay then I will make the supreme sacrifice of making love to you every night and sleeping naked next to you for the next 50 years." She realized what she'd said was true but she wasn't sure how Jane was going to take it. "Oh and by the way, the next time you decide that what I don't know won't hurt me, think again, because it does."

Jane down at the woman beneath her and realized she could see herself waking up like this every morning for the next 50 years and for a change the idea didn't scare her. "Only 50 years?" Maura didn't think she'd ever seen a more radiant smile and she was sure hers came close to matching it.

"As long as you want."

THE END!


End file.
